Assassin's Blood
by Fuzzyfezz
Summary: Tidus used to crave the unexpected....That is until he met Yuna, a woman who's every action is shrouded in mystery. Now, as he is forced to fight for survival, he must try to unwravel the pieces of Yuna's past in order to survive his own future.
1. Chapter 1: A Star Falls

**Hey everyone and welcome to my newest story! ^^**

**An update on Beauty and the Beast: The latest chapter is stuck on my old computer that does not have access to the internet, I will be retyping it here and it will be coming out. Thank you for your patience.**

**I'm excited about Assassin's blood and hope you all enjoy the first chapter. The next one I am still working on. Please rate and review. I love all you guys and your support means the world to me! But remember, I DO take criticism, it is important in a budding writer. Read and enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Hope that all is well in Heaven_

_Cuz it's all shot to hell down here_

_I hope that I find you in Heaven_

_Cuz I'm so lost without you down here_

_You won't be coming back_

_And I didn't get to say goodbye_

_I really wish..._

_I got to say goodbye..._

Tidus strolled down the street easily, a slight spring in his step. Zanarkand Abes-5, Al Bhed Psyches-0

He and his team had just defeated the Al Bhed Psyches in the Championship match. He was heading over to the huge celebration part at Gippal's place, where he would be undoubtedly surrounded by cheers, beers and women. The prospect of the night before him made him grin and quicken his pace.

His cheery mood was brought to an abrupt stop as he heard people screaming. He frowned, his throat constricting in fear, and looked around. About 5 yards in front of him was a mass of people, they were screaming and pointing to something hidden by the mass of bodies. Police Officers were arriving at the scene and shoving people out of the way.

"Stay back!!" Tidus heard them shout. "Get out of the way!" "Clear the area!"

As more and more officers and crime investigators entered the scene, Tidus' curiosity was piqued and he fought his way through the crowd for a better look.

As soon as he saw what the center of attention was, time seemed to stop. Lying broken in the middle of a crowded street, in the bustling city of Zanarkand, was his father's dead body.

"Oh..my...gods..."Tidus mouthed.

Jecht Konisaki, lay on the black pavement, lifeless. His tanned face was dirty and bruised. A devilish smirk, that revealed his teeth, shone past his dry lips. He clutched an empty beer bottle in his right hand, the other hand was clenched shut, his tendons still straining against some invisible force.

Tidus couldn't think. He only knew that he had to get to his father's side. He began to struggle against the mass of anguished blitzball fans and the iron holds of the Police Officers.

"Son, step back!" One of the burly officers shouted. He had a shaved head and a brown handlebar mustache that reflected a remnant of what was probably one of the most gorgeous head's of hair anyone had ever seen.

"No, you don't understand!" Tidus argued pushing against him.

"Son, I'm warning you!" The officer shouted, the veins on his neck straining as he fought against the young blitzer.

"That's my--"

"Boy!!"

"That's my father!!"Tidus screamed finally breaking the officer's grip on him. He tripped over himself and landed on his hands and knees beside Jecht's cold body. Tidus shook as he touched his father's hand. Tidus didn't feel the anguish the fans felt. He didn't feel the confusion the officers felt. What he felt, he couldn't be described. He had never felt any real love for his father. For all he was concerned, Jecht was stupid, irresponsible man who didn't give a shit about his only son.

But now, surrounded by the cries of the desperate women and the jeers of the angry men, a single tear slid down Tidus' cheek.

* * *

"Thank you for coming Mr. Konisaki."

"It's Tidus," The blond corrected, eying the skinny lawyer, sitting before him, with much distaste. He was a small, pointy faced man with thinning black hair that was slicked back with too much gel. His sharp black eyes peered over the rim of a pair of skinny framed glasses.

Tidus hated him. He hadn't done anything to harm Tidus, or the case of his father's death. But he had forced Tidus into the commotion and Tidus just wished it would all go to hell.

"Now, Mr. Konisaki," the lawyer continued, ignoring Tidus' earlier comment. "My name is Richmond J. Liverstean. You may call me Mr. Liverstean."

Tidus just glared at the small man sitting across from him. He had been brought into Zanarkand's downtown criminal hall and was currently in what they called a 'Get the Facts' Interview. What the hell did that mean?!

"We are here today to discuss your father's murder."

"My father wasn't murdered," Tidus stated, pursing his lips and crossing his arms. He gazed out the one sided glass window where he knew the other "investigators" were watching intently.

Mr. Liverstean paused for a moment, his sharp, black eyes gleaming in the dim light.

"Mr. Konisaki," he began, "I'm not sure you understand the gravity of our situation."

"I understand everything just fine 'Mr. Liverstean'," he spat. "And I'll have you know my father was not murdered."

Tidus leaned back in his steel chair and glared at the wall. It had been only two days since his father had been found dead and yet the police had almost instantly labeled it as a hate crime. Tidus didn't understand how they could've come to this conclusion, as there were no signs of any kind of violence on the site, and there were no visible wounds on Jecht's body. Tidus knew that a murder was not the case. Everyone, and he meant EVERYONE, loved his father. No one would kill the Great Jecht Konisaki without realizing what he had done immediately afterwards and then shooting himself a second later. What Tidus knew had happened, was a little less glorious and a lot more humiliating to the Konisaki name.

Tidus knew his father had gotten drunk, like always, and gone out for a stroll. Being perhaps a bit more hammered than usual, he had twisted his ankle walking and lay down on the street like the moron that he was. From there, he drank his bodyweight and killed himself via alcohol poisoning.

The police believed none of this. They said the odds of Jecht lying in the road because of a twisted ankle, was absolutely preposterous. There were a lot of other reasons that they said this wasn't the truth, but Tidus had ignored them all. They were just dodging the truth. They couldn't bear to face the fact that maybe their beloved, Jecht the Superstar, had died being an idiot. They had even admitted that he had consumed alcohol in the past 24 hours and STILL didn't consider Tidus' theory. Whatever. Tidus didn't care if his father was dead. He just wanted out of the whole mess.

Mr. Liverstean blabbered on about Tidus' theory and if he understood how silly it was. He said something about the 'gravity of our situation' and that Tidus might have to stand trial. But Tidus wasn't listening, he didn't care.

After what seemed like hours of pointless talking, the door to the "meeting room" slammed open and the officer that Tidus had grappled with stepped into the room. Tidus perked up a little as the big man entered the room.

Officer Carlson, as that was his name, had been Tidus' anchor of support over the past two days. After discovering that Jecht was Tidus' father, he had talked Tidus through a lot of unneeded, but appreciated grief counsellings. He didn't push the subject on Tidus, but was always careful to speak about anything around him. The main reason Tidus thought he liked the big man was that, he didn't treat Tidus like a child. He accepted Tidus knowledge of Jecht's death and didn't tell him that he was a stupid kid who didn't know what he was talking about.

Today however, Carlson had no words of support for Tidus. Only bad news.

"The reading of Jecht's will, will be at 6:30 tomorrow. I was suppos'd ta come in here and tell young Mr. Tidus that," The big man said, gazing sorrowfully at Tidus with his huge brown cow eyes. Tidus dropped his head and sighed, he was so tired of this.

"'Mr. Konisaki'," Mr. Liverstean said, correcting Carlson, "Will be at the courtroom tomorrow, bright and early."

* * *

Tidus sat in his room that night, feeling strangely empty. Gippal ahdn't called. Not one of his friends seemed to care about Tidus' situation. He looked at his digital alarm clock. 12:50 it read in big red print. The leaned against his pillows and stared at the dark walls of his room, a new fear shining in his eyes. There was no sound downstairs of his father bursting in, drunk as a skunk and breaking things in the kitchen. There was no sound of him yelling for Tidus to come pick it up. There was no sound of him watching some dumb soap opera on the T.V., until he passed out on the couch. Tidus crawled under his blankets and let out a shaky breath. He didn't feel like he knew this place anymore. Tears slid down his tanned cheeks. He didn't feel home.

* * *

"Court is now in session!"

BAM! The gavel was pounded against the desk and the separation of what Jecht owned began. Tidus was half asleep through the whole thing. His tuxedo messy and disheveled, his golden, spiky hair more messy than usual. He just didn't care anymore. He didn't care about his father. He didn't care about the case. He didn't care about himself.

In the last sections of his father's will it was stated that Tidus was to be shipped off to an island no one had ever heard about to live with some people that no one had ever heard of.

Tidus was indignant about this as he learned where he must go. He had grown up in Zanarkand and lived there all his life. He was nineteen, he didn't need parents anymore, he could legally live on his own in Zanarkand. But the judges would have none of it. He was to be sent to the Island of Besaid to live with two of Jecht's oldest friends.

In Tidus' mind, he was being sent to some cheap knock off of a paradise vacation spot and forced to live with some old fogies he'd never even met for the rest of his life. His life was officially over.

* * *

He remembered being at the airship station. Gippal was supposed to come and see him off. His friend hadn't been around a lot during the whole crisis with Jecht, but Tidus still trust Gippal and hoped to see his best friend once more before leaving Zanarkand, possibly forever. But as Tidus' airship number was called, he still didn't see the yellow head of his Al Bhed friend bobbing through the crowd. So Tidus picked up his bags and boarded his airship.

No friends. No family. No future.

**I hope you all enjoyed! I'll see you next chappie! ^^ Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Coves

**_Hey guys!!_ Whooo Boy I got a lot to say about this chapter.... Let's start with the reviews! ^^**

**Shattered Images- **_Your support means a lot to me. I'm so happy my story kept you entertained. I'm glad I displayed the characters well and I hope I continue to do so during the rest of the story. If I stray away be sure to correct me!_

**sanchez2010-**_Ohohoho! But it CAN get much worse! ^^ That's the best part! xD I'm glad my summary sounded ok (O_O I was totally stressing about it!!!) I hope the plot keeps you just as interested. That's a lot of pressure on me to get you back into the swing of Yuna x Tidus fics. This one will be a bit different from any others you've read I'm sure and I hope you like it! _

**Kahoko-**_Your comment scared me at first! xD I'm glad you like it so far, I hope his encounter with Yuna will be to your liking! I hope the story keeps you excited._

**Update Schedule!**

**Believe me, I know of nothing more annoying than to get addicted to a story and then have to wait 5 months for the lousy writer to update. I have taken a solemn vow to never be one of those authors. My update schedule works like this: it's a two weeks time frame. I usually finish chapters earlier than that. (As you can see this one came out in a week.) But, i do have other things to do, so two weeks is an appropriate amount of time to add time for work and a busy schedule. Only if something serious comes up, like writers block x_X, will the wait be longer than two weeks. And if that is ever the case I will come to you, my reviewers, for help. I love to include you in the story, and if your ideas are accepted you will be credited in the next chapter.**

**Diclaimer**-**I do not own Final Fantay. All characters belong to Square Enix and Company. I do, however, take credit for my plot and you may not take it without permission. All else, I take no credit for.**

**Thank you's:**

**I would like to thank the Lord of The Rings Soundtrack for providing the appropriate mood and giving me inspiration to write this chapter. I would also like to thank the Pirates of the Carribean soundtrack for being there in the background, just chilling and being its awesome self. I want to thank my reviewers to whom I owe so much for this chapter. You guys keep me going and keep me inspired to keep writing. Thank you so much!!**

**Now enough of this idle chit chat! We've got a story to unfold! I hope you all find this chapter exciting! ^^Read, Review, and most importantly...Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Some times the one thing you are looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

_Great perils have this beauty_

_that they bring to light_

_the fraternity of strangers_

Besaid, as it turned out the tiny island was called, wasn't actually as bad as Tidus had first condemned it to be. When he had first arrived he had been greeted by a young, newlywed couple, the woman of which, carrying their newborn baby. They had introduced themselves to Tidus as Wakka; a big burly man with red hair that stuck straight up as if a giant mutated chocobo had licked it high into the air, and Lulu, whose soft name was in no case a reflection of her fiery personality. The raven haired black mage had become a sort of a mentor to Tidus. Within moments of his arrival she had stripped him of his nastiest habits.

Two days into Tidus' stay, she had caught him sneaking beers into his room. She had dragged Tidus out of his room by the ear, tossed him outside and burned every ounce of alcohol he had. The roaring bonfire kept Tidus warm, as Lulu had forced him to sleep outside as a punishment.

The next morning he had been sitting sullenly at the breakfast table mumbling about Lulu's unfair punishments when Wakka, who had been trying to soothe Tidus' temper, failed miserably. Tidus stood abruptly, knocking over his chair in the process, and began cursing loudly. Lulu's violent glare made Tidus' breath catch in his throat, but he wasn't ready to back down yet. That was until Lulu sent a lightning spell rattling through him, telling him that, '_If he were to ever use that kind of language again, he would be thrown out of the house.'_

Tidus fled to the beach after the fight, running until he found a small rocky cove hidden on the southern side of the island. He sat down on the rocks and watched the waves lapping at his feet for hours. As night fell and the cold moon and unblinking starts glared down on him, he began to cry. He had never felt so alone. All his hopes of having a new life had been dashed. How could he live like this? The hot tears cascaded down his face, he felt so empty. His solitude was interrupted when Lulu approached him. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder and said nothing. In that moment, Tidus felt ...loved again. He had found someone who cared. Lulu's quiet understanding of Tidus' situation meant the world to him. She knew that crying was what he needed, she understood how hard it was for him, adjusting to live on the little island. But she did not apologize for her punishments, and in the end Tidus was grateful for that.

As for Wakka, the huge, happy man had become Tidus' best friend and somewhat of a second father. The two would play blitzball every afternoon. Right after dinner, they would rocket down to the northern beach and toss the ball around, displaying their signature moves and giving each other the occasional tip on how to properly punt a ball. After their games they would race back to the house and crash into the living room, wrestling playfully. The small wrestling matches always ended in Tidus getting trapped in headlock and Wakka laughing triumphantly. Before Tidus could retaliate, Lulu would enter and tell the boys to go to bed. Tidus and Wakka would pout and complain, but Lulu always won. It was routine. Tidus enjoyed how well he and Wakka seemed to communicate without talking, especially since Wakka wasn't so good with the words.

The blond boy would part with Wakka halfway down the hall, but he would always sneak back into Wakka's room and watch the big man rock his small child to sleep. It gave Tidus a strange sense of peace to watch the friendly giant be so careful and gentle with his tiny child. It was amazing. Tidus had never known a world so peaceful than that of Wakka and his son. But along with his happiness, there was always a pang of sorrow. He had never had a father like that...And he never would.

But how could he think like that when he had this brand new life ahead of him? Tidus smiled and shook his head, basking in the sunlight in his little cove on the southern tip of the island. He had lived on the island for a week now and he felt more wonderful than he had in his entire life. He leaned back on the palms of his hands and tipped his chin back, his face to the sun. The memory of his father's death still haunted him. He had lost so much. He tried not to think about it, but his adjustment to Besaid was still going slowly. He sighed and stood up. He stuffed his hand in his pockets, deciding to take a walk.

Besaid was beautiful, even Tidus who had been reluctant to go when he'd first heard of it, couldn't deny that. The palm trees danced in the wind that blew from the mainland, miles and miles across the sea. It was early Spring and the island's native flowers were in bloom. Their honeydew sent covered the island and gave it a bleary, dreamy kind of feeling. After all Tidus had been through, this sort of dreamland was exactly what he needed.

_'But how long will that last?'_ he thought.

For how long would the sleepy island entertain him? He had always been the adventurous type. Getting into trouble with his friends and harassing the innocent civilians of Zanarkand. How long would it be before he needed that rush of excitement in his life again?

He was torn from his thoughts as a flash of light caught his eye. Or maybe it wasn't the light, maybe it was a shift in the shadows of the trees. How had he caught it? He didn't know, but the shadow kept moving against the others. His curiosity piqued, he went into stealth mode and crept into the trees, following the shadow carefully.

It's movements were quick and precise. It darted back and forth between the trees, carefully avoiding the patches of sunlight that beat there way through the thick canopy above.

What was this thing? Some kind of fiend? Either way, Tidus began to follow it faster, copying its movements with careful precision. Suddenly, the being stopped and twitched it's head around. It had already begun running when Tidus realized that it had spotted him.

"Wait!" he called after it, not even stopping to think that it probably couldn't understand him. He crashed through the bushes, all stealthiness forgotten. The being was fast, it was leaving him behind. He pushed his trained muscles harder, he wouldn't let it get away from him. And then he realized what he was feeling, that familiar rush of excitement, the adrenaline coursing throughout his body. He felt he could fly. He loved that feeling. With a hoarse cry of freedom, he pushed himself faster, now practically flying through the woods.

The being was becoming clearer now and he could see that it was frightened by the way it held itself. It was a stiff runner. Obviously, running was not its strong point, maybe stealth was. But running? Tidus was easily beating it now. As his lungs heaved inside his chest, he registered the salty smell of the ocean. They were approaching southeast beach.

This rarely visited part of the island was filled with rocky coves and dangerous coral forests. It was hard to steer a boat through these coves and thus, was rarely used for transportation methods. There were however, miles of underwater caves, perfect for a nest of underwater fiends to reside in. Tidus wondered, vaguely, if he was about to run into a monster house. He didn't seem to consider that if he did, he had no weapons with which to defend himself. The adrenaline coursing through his brain, made him numb to rational thinking. He was too excited to stop.

The shadow was only an arms length away from him now. If he could just reach a little bit farther...

Suddenly, a flash of bright light blinded him. He threw his arms over his eyes and stumbled to the ground. He felt hot sand under his fingertips. They had reached the hidden beach. Blinking the black spots out of his eyes he gazed down the beach. His blue orbs shot open at what he saw. The shadow was not a beast at all, but a young woman running across the sand.

"H-Hey!" Tidus called out, scrambling to his feet and bolting after her.

She was wearing a brown traveling cloak, the dark fabric being what had turned her into a mere shadow dancing amongst the trees. From what Tidus could see from behind, she had short brown hair. It brew frantically in the wind, as wild as the trees that blew right along with it.

She was faster now, not slowed by the bushes and brambles that she was so obviously new to and Tidus was loosing his original spurt of energy. He looked ahead to see that she was running towards the coves. His eyes widened in surprise, she was running towards the fiends and the dangerous sharp rocks. Either one would tear her to shreds!

"Stop!" he cried, raising a hand as if to catch her by the hood of her cloak. "Stop!!!"

She didn't listen, she only ran faster, the sharp rocks of the coves coming slowly closer.

"Wait!!" He shouted. "Stop! I'm not going to hurt you! Wait!"

She still didn't stop, her feet were on the sharp rocks now, if she didn't slow down....She slipped.

"Hey!!" Tidus shouted after her. It was too late, she had fallen. A slight splash of water rose from where she had hit the water. "Damn it!"

He pounded towards the shore as fast as he could, '_Please be OK!' _

As he reached the rocks, he kicked off his shoes and dove headfirst into the freezing water. His open eyes stung against the salt water, but he forced them to to scan the water surrounding him. Tidus squinted past the bubbles he had made and gazed into the crushing darkness below. Then he saw her, she was kicking and struggling against the cold, wet hands of the currents, but they was dragging her down. The heavy folds of her warm traveling cloak, were becoming the death of her. As water soaked into the fabric, it grew heavier and heavier, choking her...drowning her.

Tidus kicked down hard, he came to the struggling girls aid in a matter of seconds and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her to the surface. Brown and blond broke the surface of the water, both gasping for air. Tidus kicked towards the rocks, the girl struggling against him all the way.

"Stop..fighting!" he choked, struggling to keep them both above water despite her violent protests.

As he pulled them both across the rocks and onto the sandy beach, the girl began choking, water spewing from her lungs.

"Let..me g....go!!" she cried, falling against the sand.

He attempted to grab her shoulder and help her sit, but she punched him hard in the chest, knocking him back on his butt.

"Hey!" he yelled grabbing her arm roughly. "I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" she argued struggling to her feet, only to fall down a second later.

"Hey..Hey your hurt," Tidus offered sympathetically, spying the long cut on her leg.

The girl looked down at her leg and then up at Tidus. Her eyes surprised him.

They were two different colors, one a rich blue and the other an emerald green. But that wasn't actually why they had startled him. Inside those gentle colored eyes, was a fire. This girl, she wasn't afraid and alone like Tidus had expected her to be. She was fierce, independent, ready to destroy Tidus if he got in her way. They were cold, calculating, closed like she was hiding a deep secret from the whole world. No one was allowed inside these eyes, Tidus knew.

She looked back down at her leg, blood pouring from the wound and painting the golden sand a scarlet red. She reached down and touched it with a shaking hand, bringing the hand back up to her face, she stared at the red tinging her fingers, as if it was the most foreign thing she had ever seen.

"Here," said Tidus, reaching for her leg. "I know some first aid."

As his fingertips brushed her skin, she drew her leg away from him. He looked up at her, her eyes bore into his, strong and defiant. Tidus looked back into her eyes, not because he wanted to, but because he couldn't look away. She had trapped him and he suddenly felt like the smallest person in the world.

"I can fix this myself," she said quietly, still staring him down.

He swallowed, unable to speak, and nodded nervously. She finally averted her gaze and he was able to breath again. Was she some kind of witch?!

She drew some white material from withing the folds of her cloak, soping wet from her fight with the water. Tidus watched her bandage herself for awhile, thinking. Who was this girl? Why had she appeared so suddenly and so mysteriously on this tiny island?

"My name is Tidus," he stuttered for lack of anything better to say.

She looked up at him, her eyes just as mysterious as before. It unnerved him, to say the least. He couldn't spy a single twitch in her face to tell him what she was thinking. It was like talking to a machina, no emotion.

"I...I just moved here myself...From Zanarkand," he said, keeping his eyes on the white bandage. "Where are you from?"

It shocked him out of his fright when she answered, "Bevelle."

He met her eyes once more. Her posture was stiff and straight, guarded.

"Bevelle?" he asked, a hint of his natural curiosity rising in his voice. "I've never been anywhere in Spira except for Zanarkand...And now Besaid."

She just looked at him, her face unreadable. But Tidus didn't notice her lack of response this time. He was back in Zanarkand, the cheering fans, the laughing friends. He hadn't talked about Zanarkand until now and the memories of his old home had been anxiously waiting to burst to the surface once more

"I used to be a blitzball player," he said wistfully as he relived the game against the Phyces. "The star player of the Zanarkand Abes!"

He let a smile grace his face as he heard the crowd cheer his name. Lights flashed above him, the shock of the cold stadium water ran through his veins.

"I used to play every Saturday." He felt the ball under his hands. He saw the disappointment shining on the faces of the Al Bhed Phyces. He saw the dark pavement as he walked home. He saw the crowd. His father. Dead.

"My father..."

Suddenly Tidus was telling this stranger his whole life. How he had lived the perfect life, playing with his friends, going to parties, meeting girls and fans. And how it had all suddenly dissipated when his father died. He told her about his experience with the police. His reluctance to be involved in the whole thing. His hate for his father. His fear of starting a new life. His journey to Besaid. His quiet life on the tiny island. His desperation to start something new, and when he looked into her eyes again...He stopped speaking.

There was sadness in those bi colored orbs. A deep sorrow that he had not expected. Out of every emotion she could've shown him, she showed him sorrow. He opened and closed his mouth, utterly confused with himself as to why he had shared all of this with a stranger. No words came from him. He didn't know how he could redeem himself.

"I'm sorry your father was killed," she said softly, her hard yet compassionate eyes, gazing into his own.

These words pulled Tidus back into reality and his eyes hardened with resentment. "My father...Wasn't killed."

The woman looked at him for awhile and then blinked slowly. The gesture reminded Tidus of a shrug and he frowned deeply, looking at the ground.

"Are you the only one who came to Besaid?" she asked him suddenly.

He grimaced, confused by her phrasing, "Yes?"

"So...There's no one else who's new here?"

"Not that I know of...Why? You lookin' for somebody?"

Her eyelids drooped in an almost sad kind of way, "In a sense..."

Tidus nodded, bitterly confused. This woman was the most terrifying person he had ever met. She was so strange and...different. He had never met anyone like her, and in a way, _that_ intrigued him.

Suddenly, a thought struck Tidus. This woman knew his whole life and he didn't even know her name.

"What's your name?"

Her eyes opened and she met his gaze. That strange sense of being crushed by her intensity, washed over Tidus again. Her eyes were dark and guarded again, as if she didn't trust him. But then again, if he were in her shoes, would _he_ trust himself?

Such as silence stretched between them, that Tidus was sure she wouldn't answer. Only when he stood up and opened his mouth to ask her if she needed a place to stay, did she reply.

"Yuna."

* * *

Tidus helped Yuna limp through the woods. Her left arm was slung around his neck for support, but she had refused to let him put his arm around her waist, saying it was inappropriate. Tidus had snorted, thinking that she sounded a whole heck of a lot like Lulu, and attempted to loop his arm around her anyway. That had resulted in Yuna nearly snapping his hand off. In fact, he was still rubbing away the resonating pain from the nasty twist she had given his hand.

The only sound, as they trudged through the woods, was the occasional snap of a twig and Yuna's heavy breathing.

"So..Why are you on Besaid?" Tidus said attempting to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation as well as attempt to overcome his resentment of her treatment towards him.

"I'm...Making a fresh start. Like you. Like a lot of people out there," she replied, focusing on the ground. For the face of a robot, she was still human and had some level of emotion deep inside of her. At least, Tidus was pretty sure that was the case.

"Who died in your family?" Tidus laughed jokingly.

"My father,"she replied quietly. Tidus stopped laughing instantly. _Oops. _

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to gaze earnestly at her. She did that slow blink again and turned her face away from him.

Tidus swallowed and focused on navigating their way through the forest for the rest of the walk.

* * *

"Tidus? What's happened?" Lulu asked the moment Tidus entered the tent, Yuna slung over his shoulder.

"Lulu, This is--"

"A very grateful woman who thanks you wholeheartedly for your generosity," Yuna added.

Tidus blinked at her, but said nothing as Lulu opened her mouth to speak.

"You're...Very welcome?" Lulu answered. She switched her ruby gaze to Tidus. "May I speak with you for a moment Tidus?"

Tidus helped Yuna to a chair and then approached Lulu, who stood by the stove, her scarlet gaze incredibly intimidating.

"Who is this girl?" Lulu hissed.

Tidus explained how and where he had found Yuna and why he had brought her to their house for the night, all the while avoiding using her name as that was what Yuna seemed to want.

After his explanation, Lulu's only reply was a curt nod, before she swept away to go fetch her son, Vidina.

A moment later, Wakka entered the tent laughing. He stopped as he saw Yuna.

"Eh, Tidus? Who's dis?"

Tidus smiled, "A friend. She needs a place to stay to night."

He looked towards Yuna, smiling, she blinked gratefully at him.

Wakka grinned, "Great! The more da merrier, ya?!"

Tidus nodded, slapping his large friend on the back. Wakka trapped him in a headlock again.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Yuna, who sat next to Tidus, was stiff and straight, taking the only the smallest of bites from her plate. She was short-worded to say the least and made eye contact with no one at the table. Her main focus throughout dinner seemed to be a very interesting thread on the multicolored carpet that Lulu had placed beneath the dinner table.

The awkward questions directed at Yuna were answered shortly and offered very little detail. Any questions pointing towards her purpose, or life before Besaid were ignored and would result in a suffocating silence, while Yuna stared, desperately intrigued, at that single thread.

After what seemed like years, dinner was cleaned up and everyone excused themselves to bed. Tidus spread his blankets out on the couch because for tonight, Yuna was to use his room. Tidus didn't mind. Being alone in the living room gave him time to think. Yuna was an interesting person, to say the least. But Tidus' mind kept whirling around one question.

What was she hiding?

Where had she come from? For what reason had she come to Besaid? Why had she tried to enter the island unnoticed?

All of these questions made Tidus very tired and soon, he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tidus awoke to a hand being clamped over his mouth. His eyes shot open in surprise, his cry of alarm was cut off by the hand. He squinted through the darkness of the night to see Yuna's face above him, her ivory skin seemed glowing in the dark. She removed her hand from his mouth, gazing at him earnestly, a sparkling intensity burning in her eyes.

"Yuna-?" he began nervously.

She put a finger to her lips and shook her head, silencing him. She leaned in close to him and he found it difficult to breath as he felt her lips brush the tip of his ear.

"Follow me."

And so Tidus did. He slipped out of bed, enchanted by her soft touch, and followed her out of the hut.

The night outside was deadly quiet. No wind came of the ocean. No leaves blew and rustled against each other, not even a cricket chirped. It was as if someone had placed a thick, blanket over the island, stopping any outside force from penetrating the dark fortress of nightfall.

Tidus followed Yuna's dark shape through the woods, only vaguely aware that this was the way to the coves. It was all so enchanting. Here he was, wandering through a dark, dangerous forest in the dead of night, following a beautiful young maiden to Yevon knows where. All he registered was that he was following a beautiful young woman into the forest of miracles. Ok, maybe it was cheesy, but he liked the sound of it.

Suddenly Yuna stopped. Tidus came to an unsteady halt behind her and looked around. They were at the edge of the forest, the sandy beach only inches away from their toes. Yuna was gazing around the beach warily, as if she were looking for something. Or maybe, she was watching _out_ for something.

"Yuna, where are we going?" Tidus asked blearily. The magic of the night was losing its affect on Tidus enough for him to be confused.

She didn't reply, only muttered, "C'mon," before darting out onto the beach. Tidus raced after her. The night seemed even darker than before and he was so focused on keeping her shadow in sight, that he couldn't find the time to ask her anymore questions.

When they reached the coves, Yuna slowed, carefully stepping over the rocks and wading into the water. Once she was up to her knees in black liquid, she began searching the rocks. Her hands moved blindly over the slimy boulders, searching for some invisible object. Tidus watched in utter confusion. Suddenly, her body stiffened. With a furious yank, a rope appeared from withing the cracks of the rocks and a small rowboat drifted towards Yuna. She began to pull the rope in on itself, bringing the boat closer. Finally, it reached her side and she grabbed onto it's side, keeping the boat in place as she turned towards Tidus. She gestured frantically for him to join her in the water.

Tidus stepped back, shaking his head slowly. He didn't know what was going on. Where had the boat come from? Was it Yuna's? Where was she planning on taking him?

He saw her roll her eyes and sigh.

"Tidus, come on."

"No," he said grimacing. This girl was nuts!

"Tidus!" she hissed, her voice suddenly much more desperate.

"No...." Seriously, who was this..this...maniac?

"Tidus if you trust me at all you'll get on this boat and you won't look back."

"I don't trust you...." Tidus said, his eyes wide and staring. He felt as if he were in a trance. His mind was clouded and foggy. All he knew was that he was _not _getting on that boat with her.

Suddenly a scream dragged Tidus back to reality. He whipped his head around towards the direction he knew home was.

"What the--?!"

"Tidus!" Yuna shouted now, her eyes were wide with alarm.

Tidus stared towards the village and suddenly the night sky erupted in flame. The explosion was so massive that it knocked Tidus off his feet. He fell hard onto the rocks, all the air knocked out of him. He gasped for breath and gazed at the burning sky helplessly. The wind was hot and tinged with the scent of smoke. The trees were ablaze, the fiends of the forest were running madly, the people were screaming. He could hear men shouting and children crying, dogs barking. He struggled to his feet, one thought pushing him forward.

Lulu, Wakka and Vidina were in danger, and he had to save them.

He began running.

"No!!" Yuna screamed, grabbing Tidus arm.

He shook her off, "That's my family out there!! I can't leave them!!"

"You have to!!" Yuna shouted grabbing him again.

He turned to face her, panic making it hard to think straight, "I won't!!!"

He turned back around and began running with all of his might. Another explosion split the sky. More screams came from the village, this time accompanied by savage roars and the sounds of gunfire.

"Wakka, Lulu!!!!" he screamed.

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in the back of Tidus neck and in the next second everything went black.

**Yay!! Cliffy!!! xD It Sucks...Well for you! Anywaaaay hope you all liked it.**

**A/N-I don't know why the formatting of this chapter was all weird o_O It's kind of annoying, but kinda adds to the story at the same time....**

**Anyway, review! ^^ It makes happy..He's my pet gorilla....Don't ask...xD**

**Until next chapter! Farewell!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in The Mist

_**BWAHAHAHAHAHA I'm back to dominate your world!!!!!!!! MWAHAHA-*cough**hack*cough*--...T_T...Anyway..Let's get right to it!**_

**_Sorry that this chapter is so short for how long the wait was...I had some SERIOUS writer's block. But now, I actually know where I want the story to go and details are working themselves into place and its turning into a STORY!! *SQUEAL*_**

**Disclaimer-**Please if I owned the Final Fantasy franchise, you would see like Final Fantasy X-25...Not any of this Final Fantasy XII crap..THAT'S RIGHT I JUST DISSED VAAN BUUUUURN!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Read This!_**

**_Isn't that fantastic!? Nothing to say about this chapter really except for a note on Yuna's character. I took some of her dark, ice-like qualities from another fanfiction I read once, I AM NOT stealing their character but I like what they did with her and I'm doing something slightly the same. Only, she's not a slut and she's not as cruel hearted ^^ So obviously her character isn't like the real Yuna. However! The goal in thisstory is to gradually make her real Yuna without just waving a magic wand and making it so. If you feel she's changing to fast or some detail is throwing her whole character off, tell me!! I will try and stray away from that though._**

**_OOPS! __**

**_I am sorry for any typos or errors in grammar in this chapter, I didn't get a chance to spell check it....Do it for me will you?^^ I'll get around to it. Also, I'd like some tips on my writing style. Sometimes I feel like I write it like a movie script with stage directions and a dramatic voice that sound cool only in my head. It may just be crappy sentence fragments to you guys. Please tell me if it is bothering you. I would also like tips on what person I write in. Sometimes I write as if I'm in Tidus' head, other times as if I'm actually telling the story and tips on how to stay in Tidus' hdea would be greatly appreciated...But in the meantime, try to enjoy it!_**

**_Thank You's:_**

**_I would like to thank all of my amazing readers and subscribers. Seriously, you guys mean so much to me! I would like to thank each and every one of you personally, from the bottom of my heart. I would also like to thank the Lord of The Rings Sorundtrack (againT_T) I'm going to need a new soundtrack._**

**_Please Review, I need more reviews in order to continue the story. They are important for input, details, and grammar usage...Plus they put me in a really good mood and I get super inspired. Read..Now, let me tell you this, reading a story that is meant to be read is INCREDIBLY important. I know I skim along stories when I read, but reading the details are important in my writing I think. Finally, and most importantly, I think you guys all know what I'm going to say...Enjoy!_**

_The man who goes alone_

_can start today;_

_but he who travels with another_

_must wait till that other is ready_

_and it may be a long time_

_before they get off...._

* * *

_Tidus pounded through the burning village, all the while smoke invaded his lungs, making it difficult to breathe._

_"Lulu!" Tidus screamed dodging a burning tree as it crashed to the earth in front of him. The ground was so hot. Everywhere he looked people were running, screaming, bleeding. Some were already dead, others knelt by their loved ones screaming, endlessly at the smoke filled sky. Their agony pierced Tidus' heart and hot tears began to stream down his dirty face._

_"Wakka!!" he cried horsely. He couldn't breathe anymore. His legs burned, his chest hurt, he couldn't see. But nonetheless, he kept running. He couldn't, he wouldn't lose another family._

_"Vidina!!!"_

_The night grew darker around him. He heard the roars of the beasts attacking the village. He heard the shouts of the men, the screams of the women, the cries of the children. But none of the voices held the same warm ring of Wakka's burly voice, no sharp twinge of Lulu's dominating tone. No soft chime of Vidina's gurgles._

_Was his family lost forever amongst the flames and the blood? _

_"Lulu!!!!" he screamed towards the night sky. The stars were twinged blood red, the black smoke crushing them one by one._

_"Tidus!"_

_Tidus heard his name shouted, he whipped his head around. Because of the tears and grime he could only see blurry shapes. But one of those silhouettes was very familiar._

_"Lulu!!"_

_He ran to her and they caught each other's arms, gently steadying each other throughout all the pain._

_"Lulu," Tidus prodded gazing into her scarlet eyes. This was the first time he had ever seen her cry and it frightened him, more so than the monsters or the screams of the people. Lulu was breaking and if she was gone, who was there left to depend on? "Lulu, where are the others?"_

_"I-I don't know....Tidus you must leave this place!" Lulu's voice was strained, tears poured down her pale face. She was a lost as he was._

_Tidus shook his head frantically, "I can't...I won't leave you here alone!"_

_Suddenly Lulu's grip on his forearms suddenly became much firmer and her eyes flashed with control. _

_"Do not try to be a hero Tidus. There is nothing you can do for us..."_

_He words hit him harder than the shock of finding everyone he cared about dead or dismembered._

_Do not try to be a hero....hero......hero........_

_His eyes met hers once more, only now, they were not Lulu's ruby orbs. They were a monsters. Her fingers turned into claws and bit savagely into his flesh. Her white teeth turned to sharp, flashing daggers that aimed for his neck. Her body was changed into that of a huge hairy behemoth. As she grew taller and taller, challenging the dark sky with a fierce roar, Tidus screamed. His scream rang through the dark village even after he had closed his mouth. His cry echoed throughout his head, rattling his skull. Tidus' whole body began to shake as his scream grew louder. The earth beneath him began to rock back and forth and suddenly he was falling. He was falling faster and faster into nothing. A white mist crept in around him, stifling the sound of his howl of despair. The mist completely surrounded him now and he was forever lost...._

* * *

Tidus awoke with a start, his scream coming to an abrupt halt. His stomach lurched uncomfortably and he gazed around wildly. _Where am I?_ All around him lay a thick layer of fog, he couldn't make out anything farther than five feet in front of his face. A gentle rocking underneath him made him dizzy and he clutched his stomach moaning. He looked down and recognized the build of a small rowboat. What was he doing in a rowboat? Suddenly the events of last night came back to him. Slowly, Tidus looked up towards the front of the boat. A still figure sat on the tip of the boat. It was covered in a huge brown traveling cloak, big enough to fit two grown men.

Yuna.

She sat very still, her only movement being pushing a long brown paddle through the murky, gray water. Last night, Yuna had taken him from his home. She had taken him from his peaceful life. She had taken away his security, his faith, she had plunged straight into the endless unknown and Tidus had followed her, willingly. He felt a flutter in his chest as he remember the trance she had put him in. That daze of confusion and loss of all self control. He remembered how she had taken him only moments before the explosion. As he remembered the explosion, he remembered his family. Tidus whipped around searching desperately for the tiny island, but the crushing veil of mist blocked his view. Besaid was gone.

"Yuna!" his own voice sounded foreign and far away. "Yuna, we have to go back!"

Yuna didn't turn, she gave no sign that she had even heard Tidus.

"Yuna!" he tried again. The haze made his voice seem so close, it was as if they were the only two people in the entire world, and an unearthly sense of loneliness filled Tidus, crushing the air out of his chest. "We have to back! My family is back there!! They—They need my help!"

Still, there was no reply.

"Yuna," he reached forward to touch her shoulder. Only, when he was merely centimeters away from grasping the mossy fabric, did she turn around.

"There's no use in going back."

Tidus stopped, confused ,"What....Do you mean?"

Yuna gaze met his and her crushing intensity made Tidus sit still as a statue.

"They are dead."

The world seemed to stop. The fog, Yuna and Tidus, they were the only things that had ever existed and that ever _would_ exist. Tidus wanted to shout and scream, he wanted to beat his fists and tell Yuna 'NO', that couldn't be possible'. But Tidus knew that Yuna was sure. He knew that his family was dead. He turned his face away from hers and gazed into the endless fog, towards where he knew the tiny island once resided; once full of life and joy, a place where anyone was accepted....burned to the ground.

Tidus' shoulders shook as the tears of a broken man slid down his face. He had lost everything...again. What was left for him? He was stuck on a rowboat in the middle of the ocean with a woman he didn't even know. She had saved his life, but now, he wished she had just let him die with the rest. He was Tidus, the man no one knew. The man that no one cared about. The man that should be wiped off the face of the earth because he had nothing left.

Suddenly a though struck Tidus. Anger replaced his tears and he turned towards Yuna once more.

"You knew."

She didn't look at him, but continued to row.

"You knew, damn it!!" He reached towards her, not sure if he were going to strangle her or hit her.

Yuna whirled around and caught his hand, wrenching it so hard that he cried out.

"I knew," she said eyes fiery eyes boring into his. "But I did not mean for this to happen."

Her grip one his wrist tightened, her knuckles snow white. "Be thankful that I saved you from a very untimely death."

She let go of his wrist, but Tidus was not done yet, "You brought them to the island! You were the one who doomed everyone and every_thing_ on that island!! You killed them all!"

Yuna's eyes lost their fire. Her shoulder's dropped but she kept her eyes on Tidus.

"I did not foresee the death of anyone on that island."

"Then what did you foresee?!"

She stared at him awhile before answering, "I foresaw my own freedom. But it did not come. Instead I doomed Besaid and while I did not mean it, I will accept any punishment directed at me, verbal or otherwise."

He stared at her baffled and sickened. He looked away finally, resting his elbows on his knees he gazed sorrowfully at the water that was lapping against the side of the boat.

"I don't wanna punish you for it...I just wanna know why," Tidus said, looking at her sideways. Yuna suddenly appeared very vulnerable. Her posture was slouched and weary. Her small hands were folded in her laps and her face was creased with concern, her multicolored eyes soft and tired.

"Yuna?" he asked, frightened by her sudden change in demeanor. She looked up at him, the familiar determination flashing in her eyes. Tidus swallowed thickly and waited anxiously as Yuna set the paddle aside and stared hard at him, her eyes never leaving his.

"The people that attacked your island, are part of a secret organization founded by the long deceased maesters of Spira. Two of the founders in particular were Lord Jyscal and Maester Mica. They are a group of mercenaries and assassins. They are pawns of Spira's leaders, called upon whenever a maester sees fit to destroy a small rebellion or maybe a single leader with too much power."

Tidus blanched as he heard this. His father, Jecht, could've been defined as a leader. Had the organization taken his father?

"My father, High Summoner Braska," Yuna paused waiting for Tidus' reaction. When none came she continued, "Was on the verge of unveiling the evil ways of the secret group...They killed him. They invaded my home in Bevelle and murdered him right in front of my eyes."

Tidus wanted to express his sympathy but Yuna gave him no time for words.

"I ran. I knew I had to stay alive so that I could one day reveal this organization to the world. But now, they are after me....If only my father had known.."

She added the last bit to herself. Tidus furrowed his brow, confused. _If he knew what?_

"What is this group called?" he whispered roughly.

Yuna stared at him, her face unreadable, but her eyes flashing brightly as thoughts raced through her mind at 1 billion miles per hour.

"The Black Lung Syndicate."

* * *

Tidus lost track of how long he had been lost in the lonely, gray world. After their conversation Yuna had gone back to steering the boat, giving no chance to ask her anything else. It didn't matter all that much though, he was done talking. He was done thinking, he was done trying. He didn't want to keep fighting for survival anymore. Tidus just wanted to lay down on the cold smother him with sleep. And so it did.

**Hope you all enjoyed!! ^^ Review my friends and...something...good...will happen? Cya next chapter and try not to be too bored without me!**

**~Nya!~**

**Fuzzfuzz signing off....**


	4. Chapter 4: The Temple

**Hi guys!! Woah, is it just me or did this chapter take three weeks to come out?! My bad....Well it's longer than the last chapter at least. I can understand only some reviews on the last chapter, but there better be tons of reviews for this chapter! =( I need the love! Remember inspiration is the best!**

**Thank You's**

**To all that have favorited, alerted, or subscribed to this story...Thank you so much! I never thought that this little story would get so far! You guys mean the world to me and I'd like to give a little shoutout to some special individuals!**

_Avarenda-You reviewed my lousy chapter 3 and kept me going! Thanks to you this chapter came out at all! I hope you like this chapter!_

_Kataragirl11-You're review really helped me. I thought I was losing a lot of my goals with this story but your review saved me. I feel like the plot's more on track! You're the best! And I adore your name._

_Shattered Images-You've been with me since Beauty and The Beast and you're reviews never cease to astonish me! Such high praise for measly little me! I've started reading your stories and became madly addicted to Monster! You have to update on that for crying out loud! You're such an amazing author-tres? And I love that story!! You're reviews just help me so much! Thank you!_

_sanchez2010-I don't know why but your reviews always make me laugh! They're really detailed and informative and..well...Awesome and hyper! You kinda remind me of myself! I hope you stay with the story because your support means a lot to me! Until next chapter!_

**I would also like to thank the Chronicles of Narnia soundtrack for my musical accompanyment this time.**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Final Fantays or any of it's concepts or characters. If I did own FFX I would rule the world...Or something to that effect.**

**Anyways! I talk a lot. Enough, let's get started! Read, Review and Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_The journey_

_of a thousand miles_

_begins with_

_one step_

_~Lao Tzu_

Tidus awoke to the soft murmur of many voices. He sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around to see that the tiny rowboat he had slept in all night, was now docked in a small wooden port. Tiny groups of villagers fumbled across the wet decks. Merchants shouted and startled innocent passerbys. Tidus looked to the bow of the boat to ask Yuna where the were but discovered that she was not present. As panic flooded through him, he stood shakily and attempted to uncover Yuna's figure amongst the crowds of people. There was no sign of her anywhere.

Leaping from the boat he began pushing his way through the patches of civilians. _Did she leave me here? _

"Yuna!!" he called out ignoring the sneers and angry shoves he received from the people around him. "Yuna!"

He kept calling her name, he would not be left behind. Even if she had taken everything away from him, she was his only chance at survival now.

"Yuna!!"

A sudden force caught him off balance and he was dragged behind some large cargo boxes.

"Be quiet!" a small figure hissed. "I'm wanted, remember?!"

Tidus blinked past the shadows and saw Yuna's fierce bi colored eyes flashing dangerously in the darkness. In all truth, he had forgotten. He had wiped everything that had occurred last night, from his mind. But it all came flooding back to him now and his eyes were flooded with hot tears. He looked back at Yuna who was still staring at him unblinkingly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured finally and she loosed her hold on his collar. She nodded and stepped away from him, "You would do well to remember that."

Without another word, she swept away and disappeared amongst the mass of people once more. Realizing that she was not waiting for him to follow, Tidus leapt out from behind the boxes and scurried after her. Careful not to call her name, he shoved villagers aside until he found her once more. She was walking quickly, straight and determined.

"Yuna!" Tidus hissed and sprinted the last few paces, catching her by the shoulder. He whirled her around so that she was facing him, her eyes wide with surprise. He placed both hands on her shoulders, "Why did you leave me behind?!"

Carefully removing his fingers from her shoulder she spoke quietly and nonchalantly, "We are not partners Tidus. I took you from that island merely because you knew my face and would turn me in when the Syndicate caught you."

Tidus was taken aback, "But..Lulu and Wakka, knew what you looked like too!"

Yuna stared at him hard before replying, "There were many women with brown hair on that island...But only one, with eyes like mine."

Tidus was taken back to the dinner table only a night before. He realized now that Yuna had avoided eye contact with anyone at the table during the entire meal. She had been too busy examining the rug, or so it had seemed.

"I saved you so that I could save myself, " Yuna stated outright. Her green and blue eyes bored roughly into his and he realized, with a start of resentment, that she was trying to hurt him.

Tidus couldn't believe it. Not only had she taken his life away from him, she had been planning to leave him on his own once they reached the mainland.

"You can't do this!" he shouted as she began to walk away.

"I can't?" she asked turning around and eying him amusedly.

Tidus swallowed anxiously and when he next spoke, he felt as if his mouth were dry as cotton, "Please. Let me go with you."

Yuna didn't say anything, she merely stared at him, waiting.

"Please...I've had to start over twice. I don't think I can do it again. Just let me come with you and find this Black Syndicate..I want...I want revenge."

Yuna watched him closely as he spoke, searching for any hint of a lie. But Tidus was forthright and true.

"I want Lulu and Wakka to have died for a reason...." he finished hanging his head at the memory of his former family. A long silence stretched between the two and his sentence seemed to hang in midair not moving to reach either one of them.

"Do not slow me down."

Tidus looked up to see Yuna striding away again and he quickly followed after her. A small feeling of happiness welled up inside him. He didn't have to worry about being alone again. He would fight the syndicate and justify Lulu and Wakka's deaths. He would be a hero. Before leaving the town he looked to the sky, where he could see a thin line of smoke on the horizon, undoubtedly the flame left behind on the now desolate island.

"I won't let you down. I'll find a way somehow. I promise."

* * *

Yuna's pace did not slow, not even as they reached the thick root infested part of the woods surrounding the small village. Tidus bit his lip to avoid complaining and receiving a punishment of verbal abuse. It was now nearing the hour of nightfall and tiny bloodsucking insect came swarming from their underground burrows and focused on stealing all the blood from Tidus' arms and neck. Yuna seemed unphased by the little creatures but Tidus spotted red marks trailing up and down her pale arms.

After what seemed like hours of trudging through sticky mud and endless forests, they reached a mountain of rough stone steps. Without skipping a beat, Yuna started up the stairs, the same air of strict determination floating around her. Unwilling to be beaten, Tidus hurried up after her. His back ached, his legs burned, and each breath he took hurt his chest, but he did not fall behind. Tidus tried to focus on memories of Wakka and Lulu as the endless staircase went on and on. Thinking of their smiles and voices, it gave him the strength to continue._ I must go on...For their sake._

"Stop."

Yuna's voice tore him from his reverie. He halted behind her and looked about. They had reached the top of the stairs. Before them stood a huge building. It was old, by the looks of it, but still had an air of power around it. Huge statues of people dressed in elaborate robes encircled the building. The courtyard was make of chipped limestone and shone vibrantly in the soft glow of the full moon. It gave the whole area a dreamy feel, as if Tidus had stepped out of his own world and entered a softer, more peaceful one. Before he had the time to express his wonder Yuna was crossing the courtyard, sneaking through the shadows and keeping desperately low to the ground. Tidus copied her and joined with her once more at the huge double doors of the structure. Yuna took a deep breath and then shoved the doors open, surprisingly, they didn't make much noise. Tidus followed her in, their footsteps echoed around the huge dome shaped ceiling. The inside was just as ornate as the outside only, there was no light creep through the trees. This gave the building a darker, more domineering feel. Tidus tried to hold his breath as they walked, convinced that even the slightest noise would send the building tumbling to the earth. His attempted silence was ruined as Yuna began pulling something out from behind a statue, causing a huge screeching sound to erupt inside the temple.

"Yuna!" Tidus shouted, covering his ears. "What are you doing?!"

She gave no reply, as expected, and instead focused on setting the huge object right side up. Tidus inched closer to her and craned his neck around, trying to get a better view of the strange piece of metal. He jumped back as the device sprung to live with a loud _whir-ring_ noise. It glowed light blue, flashing buttons appearing on its frozen face. Yuna began punching the small buttons with frightening intensity, the machine whirred and snapped and then turned towards Tidus. He blinked in surprise as four mechanical legs grew from within it. The machine scurried past him, causing Tidus to jump in fright, continued out the temple doors and down the long staircase. He turned back to Yuna who was watching it go, then with a sigh, she turned and began searching through the rubble once more.

"Uh...Yuna?"

"Sh-h," she shushed him, continuing about her business.

He swallowed and leaned against a frozen statue, endless questions whirling inside his head.

After a few moments Yuna shuffled to the center of the floor and struck a small fire, with some twigs and leaves she had found, using a bit of limestone in place of flint.

Yuna settled onto the floor and rolled her shoulders, finally showing signs of well earned fatigue. Tidus sat down closer to the fire, he didn't have a cloak and the cold of the temple was seeping into his bones. There was silence for a long time, the snapping of the flames being the only thing that penetrated the overpowering silence.

"Yuna...." Tidus tried after awhile. "What is the Black Lung Syndicate."

No answer came for a long time. Tidus hadn't really expected one anyway, but he desperately wanted to know.

"They are...a group of assassins and twisted political leaders, as I said before," Yuna answered finally, "Their goal is to rid Spira of '_Those unworthy to lead'_. They kills without mercy and they kill without reason. They kidnap children on the darkest of nights and train them as assassins. They kill because they love to cause the innocent pain."

Tidus watched Yuna's face closely as she spoke. The shadows of the fire danced upon her face, making it hard to read her emotions. His only hint towards her inner feelings, were in her eyes. They shook with some hidden emotion and sparkled in the dim light. He found himself entranced by the way they could portray so much. He was enchanted by the way the shadows lit of her face and made her seems like a statue herself, only one that was much more alive and beautiful.

"They are after me and those who keep me."

Tidus was snapped out of his trance as he heard this, "Why are they after you?"

"If I knew...Then I wouldn't be running," Yuna answered, her eyes closed wearily.

"So...When you came to the island...Did you know they would attack?"

"I had hope that they would not. I thought that I had lost them back in Arethia Woods. Obviously, this was not the case. I regret coming to that island I--"

"Besaid," Tidus corrected stubbornly. He didn't know why, but he felt Besaid deserved somewhat of a proper burial. Somehow, in his mind, by using its proper name Yuna could justify her actions. Yuna conceded after a moment and then continued talking.

"I regret coming to Besaid. Too many innocents died for me that day."

Tidus nodded, frowning. It still hurt to discuss the incident. There was yet another stretch of silence.

"Yuna?"

"Hm."

"What was that machine for?"

"That machine was a signal. It will travel to one of my partners who is currently in hiding. He will be waiting for us when we arrive in Luca," Yuna consented. By this point, Tidus felt she had not merely answered his question, but given him at least ten more.

"What partner? Are they after him too? Who else is out there?"

"My partner _is_ also under the watch of the Syndicate. His name will not be discussed here. As for other allies out there...." Yuna's eyes grew distant as she turned her face towards the ceiling. "I am afraid that we are alone in this endeavor."

Tidus watched her in silent awe. He didn't understand how she could be so strong knowing that she was so alone. He looked at his lap, suddenly ashamed that he had been ready to give in so easily when Yuna was the one who truly had no one to turn to and no where to run. He blinked embarrassedly when she locked gazes with him.

"Do not pity me."

Tidus' mouth fell open and closed like a fish. He was so confused. Whenever it seemed he was about to find a chink in Yuna's armor, she shut him back out again with ten times the force. He dropped his gaze from hers and mumbled a small apology.

"Good night Tidus."

He looked over to see Yuna wrapping herself in the folds of her cloak and resting her head on the cold, stone floor.

"Good night...." Tidus sighed and looked out the double doors, where the wanning moonlight stills crept through the cracks in the stone. He lay down on his back, contemplating all that he had learned. Was he really strong enough to destroy such a bloodthirsty group? _I don't have a choice_, he reminded himself. Whether he liked it or not, he and Yuna were stuck together now. She could not let him go for fear that he would uncover her whereabouts and he could not run from the only person that he had left for survival. He had never been outside of Zanarkand or Besaid. If he managed to lose his way in the wilderness of Spira, he would be lost forever. Tidus sighed and closed his weary eyes. However, doubting that he would get any sleep tonight.

* * *

Tidus awoke to a small breeze tickling his ear.

"Wake....Tidus...."

He groaned and turned over on his side, unwilling to return to a fully conscience state.

"Tidus....Wake....."

He frowned as he felt something warm on his chest and something soft brush his ear.

"Wake up Tidus."

It was then that he realized that the soft tickling on his ear were Yuna's lips and the warmth on his chest, her hand. His eyes shot open in surprise and his face grew hot with embarrassment. He saw Yuna leaning over him, one corner of her mouth pulled up in an attempt of a half-hidden smirk.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Tidus asked breathlessly, shuffling away from her and straightening out his dirty shirt. Yuna smirk grew wider and her lips quivered as she stifled a giggle.

"Waking you up."

"Like that?!" Tidus shouted, still completely self conscious.

Yuna gave a small shrug, "It worked the last time didn't it?"

Tidus swallowed and ran a hand through his blond spikes nervously. By this time, Yuna was looking at him with a strange expression.

"What?" Tidus asked warily, his face growing hot again.

Yuna stood and looked away, "Nothing."

* * *

The sunlight hit Tidus' face like a bullet and he blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the dark sunspots from his eyes. Yuna pulled her hood over her head, blanketing her face in shadow. As they continued down the stone steps once more, Tidus was sure to keep a safe distance away from Yuna. He was completely unnerved by her previous actions, confused as to why she did it, and attempting to smother the small bit of hope that it would happen again.

_She is beautiful, _he justified.

_And you don't even know her!_ The rational part of his mind said.

Tidus shook his head, still trying to rid himself of his thoughts by the time they reached the town. The docks were even busier this morning, the only difference being a sentry of guards posted at a huge luxury boat stationed at Dock B. Tidus stared at it, the S.S. Liki.

He was suddenly grabbed by the collar and pulled behind another pile of cargo boxes. He massaged his raw throat gently, "Ok, just so I know, how many more of those should I expect?"

Yuna ignored his complaint and instead stared out at the ship, "We need to get in that ship."

"Why?"

She gave him a look that reminded Tidus very much of an aggravated Lulu.

"Because it will take us Luca. There we can randevu with--"

"--You're partner!" Tidus exclaimed, excited that he was now part of the plan.

Yuna nodded and gazed out at the boat. There was a mob of people swarming to the plank and Yuna took her chance, "Follow me."

Entering the boat was surprisingly easy. All the duo did was slip in with the crowd and enter a cargo hold once on deck.

Tidus breathed deeply as he smelled the salty ocean once more. It gave him a sense of freedom, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Something he had yearned for for what seemed like an eternity.

"I've missed this," he whispered into the air.

"Don't get too comfortable..." Yuna said coming to his side and pointing with her thumb towards the guards who were now boarding the ship as well.

Tidus quickly followed Yuna back into the small cargo hold at the stern of the ship. He squeezed into a small area between the boxes with her. The space was so compact that they barely had room to breathe. They sat with their knees drawn up to their chests, their legs were pressed together and if one were to lean in too far, the forehead would touch. The pair's heavy breathing was the only sound inside the tiny wooden world. Tidus felt his face flushing again as he watched Yuna settle. Her face was a slightly rounded shape, not angular, but soft. Her full lips were a bright pink and despite her terrifying eyes, her face gave off an innocent glow. He liked how strands of her chestnut brown hair kept falling into her eyes and she tried to gain more room and how she kept tucking it behind her ear only for it to fall into her face again. He almost laughed at the sight. Almost.

Finally the two settled into place and Tidus tried to ignore his cramping leg muscles by instead concentrating on the dip of the sea as the boat moved below them. He kept dragging his eyes over Yuna's face wondering why he hadn't seen everything that he saw now. He supposed it was because he had thought her a kind of murderer by taking his life away. But those thoughts were beginning to slip away finally. He could think rationally again now and he was surprised to see how small Yuna actually was. Her command voice and powerful demeanor made her seem invincible. But here, in this tiny space, she looked completely uncomfortable. So Yuna _was_ a person.

"Are you ok?" The question slipped before he could catch himself and he immediately sucked in a sharp breath, awaiting a verbal abusing.

Yuna's aggravated gaze switched to his and Tidus realized that she had not been aware of his silent studying of her. She didn't answer his question and instead flipped her hood onto her head once more. Tidus looked away and said nothing else. Despite the cramping in his legs and the stifling heat inside the castle of crates, Tidus managed to fall asleep. But then, that was Tidus, always against the odds. He dreamed about his island. His failed attempts at making Lulu laugh, playing bliztball with Wakka, helping Vidina learn how to walk. It was all gone now, but Tidus' dream was still a good one. He realized that the three that had changed his life would always be with him should he have need to call upon them once more.

* * *

**Oh my gosh I hope you enjoyed! Review please! I really liked this chapter, I wanted a little something to happen between Yuna and Tidus, we gotta keep the tension up! And guess what?! There's more where that came from! Alright guys, hope you liked it. Until the next chapter.**

**~Fuzzyfezz Signing Out**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

**Read This!- Carpal Tunnel...And 11 pages on a word document...That's all I have to say....**

**OK! Let's go...I'm getting a new word writer so that I can use more word differentiation so sorry for repeats. I didn't proofread Cuz my brain hurts.**

**I LOVE YOU-**

**Avarenda-**_I love you more than life for your last review. You were a huge inspiration for this chapter because I realized a HUGE problem that I had with the BLS hopefully it's all straightened out now. You ARE supposed to be clueless about the BLS just like Tidus. But I felt now that if you know more it's a better story so I hope that satisfies you! ^^ I hope that you fall more in love with Yuna's charactercuz she equals bi polar! O_O There are reasons for her actions so don't worry. All in due time! I hope you like Tidus too lol. I write this story for my readers and so I really aim to please. I hope the BLS sounds more realistic to you now. I feel like I fleshed them out a lot better and my arm hurts....O_O You rock my socks and I can't thank you enough for the review_

**sanchez2010-**_You sound like my frigging twin online! ^^ I totally love you so much! And she could kick Tidus' ass she does in this chapter, I hope you get a kick out of that lol, if you do my job is done. I'm so glad your addicted I am too!!! xD As for them getting together we got awhile to go kiddo! But I'll keep their moments up lol Oh! My story on Fes. I've never actually seen that 70's show but my friends like it so I guess I'll check it out. Fuzzyfezz is a name from an rpg i used to play when I was little called Club Penguin. It was oringially FuzzyFUZZ, but she got deleted so i did FEZ. I thought the name was so cute that I use it on all my sites. Youtube, chatsite, etc.. That's where it comes from lol but it it meant to make u feel happy and I'm glad it does so. Writing Gods lol thank u. In fact I'm hitting you all up for ideas no so enjoy._

**_Huge thank you to all of my reviewers! You don't have to write paragraph reviews like these two weirdos *hugs* but it does give u brownie points. Plus I like to hear what you all think about every aspect of the chapter, or what you don't like. I like critisicm too!! Thank you all so much! You made this story what it is._**

**Disclaimer-LOL If I owned FFX do you think I'd be on here with these losers?! *mob with pitchforks*...O_O' uh...I gotta go!**

**jk all!! ^^**

**Let's begin guys! Read, review, and most importantly..That's right...Enjoy!**

* * *

_Without mysteries _

_life would be very dull indeed_

_What would be left to strive for_

_if everything were known?_

_-Charles de Lint_

"Land ho! Alrigh' you lot, git in a line!"

Tidus peered anxiously through a crack in the tower of boxes that he and Yuna had resided in last night. The guards of the S.S. Liki were corralling passengers towards the gang plank and onto a giant wooden dock that was already bustling with hundreds of people. Tidus glanced over at his sleeping comrade. Although the rough waves of the sea had knocked them about all night long, Yuna had managed to remain in her silent, dormant state that made Tidus writhe begrudgingly.

He felt the engine of the ship whirring to an unsteady halt beneath him. He placed his eye to the peephole again and looked out. The mass of waiting passengers was slowly thinning, if Yuna didn't get up soon, it would prove difficult for them to escape the boat unnoticed. Tidus turned towards Yuna once more just as the grinding engine jerked to a stop. The large cargo box that was supporting Tidus's back was knocked forward and in turn sent Tidus' body lurching unsteadily towards Yuna's.

Tidus choked on his shout of surprise and stopped himself just before he collapsed completely onto Yuna's lap. He stared at her sleeping face, his hands had braced themselves on the box behind her , one on either side of her head. His breathing was shaky as he watched her carefully. If she had woken up to Tidus in this position, he knew he would've been killed the next moment. He closed his eyes and chuckled silently.

_'Close one....'_

When he opened his eyes, blue met bi colored and his blood stopped cold. The shift in momentum had shocked Yuna into awareness and before Tidus had a chance to explain himself he received a sharp slap across the face. Such was the force of Yuna's blow, that Tidus fell back onto his rear, too stunned to move. When he finally regained control of his brain, he registered Yuna pushing the cargo boxes aside and slipping out onto the deck. Biting his lip he got onto his knees and scurried after her.

The sunlight hit Tidus' face and blinded him as he emerged onto the deck. He lifted an arm above his head, shielding his eyes from the burning glare. Grumbling passengers pushed past the blind boy and shuffled towards the gang planks where two heavily armored guards were checking people for illegal items and luggage. As Tidus regained his sight, he looked towards the sky and what he saw took his breath away. Huge buildings towered above the simple ship, the tips of their pointed roofs sparkling in contrast with the brilliant blue sky. White gulls soared in circles around the domed buildings, madly announcing the arrival of the S.S. Liki. Tidus could hear the shouts of a millions of merchants and the familiar cheers of a blitzball stadium. His face lit up with excitement. This place was a bustling city, the kind he was comfortable with.

Tidus' blue eyes scanned the deck for Yuna. He caught her in the shadows behind one of the gigantic masts of the ship. Slowly, he crept up behind her, his breath catching in his throat as she her back stiffened noticeably. He took a deep breath and continued towards her until he was close enough to lean against the mast.

"Listen Yuna, about what happe--"

She whirled around placing a strong hand over his mouth, cutting him off.

"I trust that that will _never_ happen again?" She hissed her eyes bright and indignant.

Tidus could only nod, knowing that there would be no use in arguing with Yuna now. The corner of her mouth turned down in a grimace and twitched like she wanted to say something more, but she abandoned the urge and turned towards the gang plank once more.

"I'm sorry," Tidus said quietly.

"We will speak no more on the subject," was Yuna's tart reply.

Tidus nodded and dropped his chin to his chest, feeling as if he could do nothing right with Yuna.

"Those aren't Luca guards," she said after a long silence.

"Huh?"

"They look well trained," Yuna said to herself. After a moment she whirled around to face Tidus once again. "We must get past them unnoticed."

Tidus squinted towards the guards and frowned, "I dunno Yuna. They've got some pretty tight security going on. Look, they're even checking some of the children for weapons!"

"Then we will have to pass in disguise," Yuna concluded.

"Why?" Tidus asked, fearing they would not succeed this way.

"Those two could easily be apart of the Syndicate."

"Yuna!" said Tidus indignantly. "They're just guards that need money to put bread on the table! You can't go around thinking that everyone you meet is part of the Black Lung Syndicate."

Yuna smiled slyly, "If I thought the way you did Tidus, I'd have been killed a long time ago." She flipped her hood onto her head and spoke quickly and quietly. "Here's the plan. Since they don't know your face you may be able to get past them without too much trouble. I on the other hand will need your help. You will tell them that I am your aging mother and--"

"Last call for all Luca passengers!!" Shouted one of the guards.

Realizing that they were running out of time Yuna finished with, "--and get creative with that."

Tidus frowned feeling incapable and confused, but nonetheless grabbed Yuna's shoulders and pretended to guide her towards the plank.

"Hold it," one of the armored guards said as Tidus tried to slip idly past them. "Ta'e off the 'ood Missy."

Yuna's head twitched in Tidus' direction, "Sir please, she's my mother and....er...She has a very serious aversion to sunlight.

The guard's mouth turned upward in a grimace of confusion, "Wha'?

Tidus shifted uncomfortably, "Please sir, the sunlight will hurt her. May we please pass. We carry no weaponry on our persons, I swear it."

The other, taller guard spoke now, "Sorry lad, all passengers must be checked thoroughly. Orders of Lord S--"

"Shu'up you brute! Did you forge' all of the Lord's orders!?"

As Tidus tried desperately to discern the meaning of the guards conversation, Yuna shook his hand off of her shoulders and ran into the crowd on the dock.

"Hey!" shouted shorter guard. "Git back here you ol' wench!"

Tidus and the taller guard bolted after him.

_'What the hell is she doing?'_ Tidus thought gritting his teeth. He dodged past civilians and kept his gaze on the sparkling silver armor bouncing ahead of him. The taller guard was heavier and slower than Tidus and thus fell behind in a matter of seconds. The stubby guard was finally slowing, but just enough so that he could turn and chase Yuna behind another large pile of cargo boxes. Tidus sped up and practically flew the last couple feet to the boxes. As soon as he turned the corner and saw a small flash of silver and the guard fell limp at Yuna's feet. She had pulled back her hood, standing tall her breathing coming easily, despite her desperate chase through the crowd. Her eyes flashed momentarily towards Tidus and widened as she gazed behind him. Tidus turned around to see that the taller guard had caught up and was gaping at the sight before him. His brown eyes locked with Tidus blue ones and Tidus could see the horror swirling inside of them. Before he could say anything however, the man had turned and disappeared into the crowd. Tidus looked back at the scene with Yuna, utterly confused by the man's reaction. But as Tidus peered intently at the man laying before Yuna, he realized what exactly had stricken terror into the soul of the guard. Wedged underneath the plating of the man's shoulder, angeled between his breastplate and the chain mail on his arm was a the hilt of a long, lethal dagger. Tidus staggered forward and dropped to the man's side. He reached a shaking hand tentatively towards the golden hilt but lost his nerve and shrunk back in fear. Slowly he looked up at Yuna, who was glaring back at him, an audacious look in her eyes.

"Y-you...You killed him...." breathed Tidus. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest and his head ached heinously.

Yuna nodded, withdrew the knife from the man's ribcage, and cleaned it on a bit of rough sail material that was draped over the boxes.

"How could..y...how...."

"He saw my face, if I had let him go alive, we would've been caught and killed in a matter of minutes," Yuna shrugged indifferently.

Then, Tidus snapped, "How could you?! This man could've had a family, a home! His family could be starving and he's doing all he can to save them! He could've had a son or a daughter!! How will they face growing up without a father?!! Did you even stop to think that maybe he means the world to his wife and children! Did you think about _his_ life!"

He stepped towards her his eyes burning with rage. His arm shot forward and he caught her by the neck of her cloak. Yanking her forward he shouted, "Yuna, how could you?!!"

In a swift motion Yuna had taken his arm and ripped herself free from his grasp. She twisted his arm behind his back and forced it upward towards his shoulder until he heard it pop. Using her own foot she swept one of Tidus' out from underneath him and whirled him around, smashing his face into the boxes and keeping that one twisted arm behind his back. Bracing herself against him so that he could not escape she pushed his arm up further and leaned towards his ear.

"Listen to me good Tidus," she said her breathing erratic and frenzied. "You travel with me only because you are just another source from which the Syndicate will derive my location. I told you in Kilika not to slow me down and as of now you have not kept true to your word. And until you do so there is something that you must understand....I do not thrive....I _survive_."

After a few moments of nothing but heavy breathing from the both of them, Yuna let Tidus go. She ripped the sail material off of the box and flung it over the man's body, giving Tidus a long steady look before leaping out into the crowd. Tidus' watering gaze fell once more to the man's frozen body. He wished he could stay and give the guard an honorable burial, but he knew no matter how disgusted he was with her, that he had to stay near Yuna. So, he sent a silent prayer to the gods, wishing the man a safe journey to the afterlife and followed Yuna into the street.

* * *

Tidus caught up with Yuna soon enough and insisted on keeping a slow pace. The image of the bloodied guard kept flashing on and off inside Tidus' mind. He kept imagining what it would be like for the guard's family when no father showed up for dinner that night. But more so than anything else, Tidus couldn't believe that he still insisted in traveling with a murderer.

_'She's you're only chance for survival,'_ voiced his persistent weaker side.

_'But for how much longer?'_ Tidus was now struggling with the possibility that Yuna would kill him as well.

When Tidus finally returned to reality he found Yuna and himself on a slightly fancier dock. According to the sign above his head it was known as Port B. Docked against the fine wood was a huge ship labeled the S.S. Barrack. The last of this ship's passengers were trickling down the gang plank and dispersing into the crowds that swarmed inside Luca's port. In front of the boat was a gigantic load of cargo that included, luggage, supplies, ship parts and even shredded fishing nets, some with bits of raw fish still stuck in them.

Yuna came to a halt and looked around. Placing to fingers in her mouth she gave a sharp whistle. Tidus looked around, waiting for some sort of reaction when the sound of a returned whistle battered his eardrums. He swiveled his head towards the the source of the noise, which had in fact come from behind the large stack of cargo. A man, Tidus guessed from the sheer bulk of the figure, appeared from behind the useless objects. He was donned in a cloak, the hood of which concealed his face, that was similar to Yuna's albeit a little less ragged. Tidus saw Yuna's shoulder sag in relief as she walked towards the man.

"I'm glad you decided to come," she said stopping a little ways away from him.

"Hey, I couldn't very well let my partner down after all this time, huh?"

_'Partner?'_ Tidus echoed. '_So this is Yuna's partner? What's with the hood?'_

"Who's the kid?" the man asked approaching Tidus.

"His name is Tidus and he's--"

"Tidus?!" the man shouted. In a swift motion he had removed his hood, revealing the beaming face of....

"Gippal!"

"Tidus! I didn't even recognize you underneath all the grime, man!" Gippal said as the two pounded fists and embraced. It was then, Tidus realized that he had not bathed in three days and must have looked like a ragged old bum.

"Gippal, what are you doing here?"

It was at this moment that Yuna chose to intervene.

"Gippal," she began shouldering Tidus aside roughly, "This is not the best place to be discussing everything that needs to be said. Is there perhaps an inn where we can speak in private?"

Gippal stared at her in a confused manner before her words registered in his mind, "Oh! Yeah, of course."

* * *

The young Al Bhed led the exhausted pair through the the busy streets, dodging hagglers and the occasional soldier. The trio eventually arrived at a tall golden building. Tidus was buffeted with cool air as he he shoved his way past the huge double doors. Inside was a large front desk at which two of the inn's managers were stationed. One was scrutinizing a sphere projection, while the other was handing a key to a young couple, giving them directions to their room.

Gippal walked to the desk and spoke to the woman who had just finished with the two newest motel residents, "I need a room please."

Yuna stepped forward and hurriedly whispered something into Gippal's ear. Gippal glanced back at Tidus and then nodded returning his gaze once more to the manager, "Two rooms please."

Tidus frowned as he realized that they had not noticeably ordered a room for him. The manager pushed some buttons on her tiny sphere screen and handed two metallic key cards to Gippal," Rooms 19 and 10."

Gippal nodded his thanks and headed down the hallway towards the rooms, Yuna in tow.

Tidus stayed behind, feeling abused and unwanted. He shook his head and looked around the huge lobby. For it's size, it was not a very ornate room, Tidus observed. There were a couple bookshelves spread scarcely all over the room. A few desks lined the walls, glowing machina whirring noisily on top of them. In the middle of the room was a huge red and gold rug and on top of it were three red lobby tables. A couple of Luca's civilians sat in the plastic chairs waving fans in each others faces while waiters brought them cold drinks. One woman in particular, however, caught Tidus' attention. She was dressed in completely black garb, a worn hat shadowing her face. She sat alone, away from the rest of the hotel's inhabitants. She took tiny sips from her glass, her posture perfectly straight and unchanging. Tidus frowned, craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of her face, but to no avail. Growling in frustration, he stomped over to a bookcase near her table and began shuffling through the spines quite loudly.

"You."

Tidus turned around, startled when he realized that the woman had acknowledged his presence.

"Come here," she demanded.

Tidus, who's frustration had been replaced by a wild fear, inched closer to the table and stood nervously in front of her.

"Did you come with the two over there?" the woman asked nodding her head in the direction that Gippal and Yuna had gone. She didn't sound any older than Tidus, in fact she sounded a bit younger than him.

"Uh, yeah," Tidus replied to numb with shock to consider any consequences that might have come from telling a stranger this information.

The woman leaned back in her chair and took a slow sip from her drink. When she finished, Tidus thought he was the shine of a smile, "Why?"

She didn't answer his question, instead she leaned forward and said, "When you leave the city, do not use the south road, it isn't safe. Exit through the northern highroad."

Tidus stepped back confused, "Huh? But, why? How do you know this?"

The woman stood up and met his gaze, Tidus gasped as he saw that her eyes were ruby red.

"Lulu?!"

The woman just looked at him, "Take the northern road."

With that, she lay a small pile of gil on the table and stepped out the door. Tidus gazed wonderingly after her. That couldn't have been Lulu, Lulu was dead. But then, who was she? Grief and confusion washed over Tidus as he slumped off towards the hallway in the direction that Gippal had gone. He stopped at room 19, frowning as he heard voices arguing. Intrigued, he pressed his ear against the door and listened intently. He blanched as he recognized the voices.

"You....do....to me!"was Yuna's garbled sentence.

"I'm...is over...ok?!...."

There was silence for a moment.

"One...more....For old times sake," the end of Gippal's sentence became much clearer and Tidus realized, with a start, that he was coming towards the door. Quickly, he jumped back and stood with his back pressed against the opposite wall. Sure enough, Gippal emerged from within the room and nodded at Tidus, "Go entertain yourself for awhile T, I'll be back later."

Tidus nodded as Gippal waved and bolted down the hall. He looked back at the doorway and jumped when he saw Yuna standing there glaring after Gippal venomously. Her vehement gaze met Tidus' and he shrunk back. He was about to voice his concern when she hissed impetuously and receded back into the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

After the fight Tidus had wandered aimlessly around Luca for about an hour. He was conflicted and upset. Right then all he wanted to do was run. He wanted to escape his loathing of Yuna and his bewilderment of this new Gippal. He was so absentminded that he didn't even realize his feet were carrying him into Luca's blitzball stadium. The game had just ended and angry fans were still jeering in the stands. Tidus inched past the crowd of cheering blitzball fans and entered the now empty stadium. The sphere pool was still swirling with sparkling azure water. Candy wrappers and dry chocobo stick littered the concrete floor. Tidus looked up at the metal bleachers, each and every one of them glistening in the sun. He closed his eyes as the screams of the fans echoed in his ears. They shot open however, when he heard a tiny voice.

"Ha! Ultimately Sublime Jecht Shot Mark Three!"

Tidus turned around to see a small boy, no older than 8 with dark shaggy hair, attempt to duplicate his father's famous move. The blitzball soared into the air, rebounded off the nearest bleacher and smashed directly into the child's face. The boy cried out in surprise as he was knocked roughly onto his backside. Tidus couldn't help but smile softly as he hurried to the boy's aid.

The child was rubbing his grimy with his already defiled hands when Tidus approached him.

"You know," He said as he helped the tiny boy to his feet. "There's no such thing as the Jecht Shot one or two."

The boy stared at this kind stranger in ultimate consternation.

"He made it up just so that the fans would keep coming back, hoping to see the other two," Tidus said as he leaned against a bleacher. He tilted his chin upwards allowing the sun to warm his face as he reminisced of Zanarkand. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much he missed his life there and how much he missed his father. Sure the guy had been a useless jerk, but he had built Tidus' life and right now hidden in the lonely stadium, Tidus just wanted it all back.

"Who are you Mister?"

Tidus looked back at the boy, shocked to see a look of brilliant bewilderment on his face.

Tidus grinned and took his chance to be his old self once more, "I'm the star player of the Zanarkand Abes! Tidus Konisaki! Ever heard of me."

The boy shook his head blatantly causing Tidus' glowing face to fall noticeably as he deflated.

"Fine. Then...What's your name?"

The boy pounded his fists into the air as he shouted, "I'm Cale! The Luca Goers biggest fan!"

"The Goers?!" Tidus snorted. "Please, we pounded them in the championship match!"

Cale's face scrunched up defiantly,"The Goers are the best team around! You just got lucky!"

Tidus laughed, he liked this kid, "Oh yeah? Who's your favorite player on the Goers?"

"Bickson!" Cale shouted puffing up his chest. "I wanna be just like him when I grow up!"

"You wanna be a blitzer?" Tidus asked honestly.

"You bet!" Cale crowed, somehow becoming even more bloated. "I'm gonna be the best blitzer there ever was!"

Tidus smiled in silent admiration. Cale had guts.

"If you follow your dreams kid, you'll get there."

"Really?" Cale asked looking up at Tidus decorously.

"Yup, I can feel it!" Tidus said pumping his fist.

Cale smiled and whispered something silently to himself before walking away to retrieve his blitzball.

"Were you a fan of Jecht, Mister?" Cale asked returning to Tidus.

"Yeah," Tidus acknowledged. "I always trained hard, promising myself that someday I would be better than him."

"And are you?" Cale wondered, offering the blitzball to Tidus. He stared at it momentarily before accepting it from Cale's grasp.

"Let's see."

Tidus placed the ball at his feet and launched it towards the bleachers. It came racing back at him and he punched it into the air. Bunching his muscles into a tight not, he shot into the air after it, pulling himself into a corkscrew spin. As the ball came at him, he pulled out of his spinning dive and flipped upside down. From this position he swung his legs and kicked the ball far off into the distance. He landed proudly, smiling inwardly at having added his own signature move to his father's.

"...WAOH!" Cale screamed and jumped up and down in excitement. "You're the best mister!"

Tidus couldn't help the brilliant smile that lit up his face, "Heh, Looks like I'll have to buy you a new ball."

As he said this, the ball came rocketing back and knocked Tidus in the face, causing him to topple clumsily to the floor. Cale's hysterical laughter crashed into his ears and Tidus soon joined him, stunned by the effects of his own buoyancy. After Cale managed to calm down, he took the ball off of Tidus' chest and gazed down at him, his face bright with silent regard for the fallen blitzer.

"Will you teach me how to Blitz, Tidus?" He offered his tiny hand to Tidus and Tidus took it, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"So my older brother left awhile ago! His name is Kaemon, but we called him Kae! We used to play all the time, he didn't blitz but he used to go to the games with me. Y'see ma's really upset 'cause we don't know what happened to him...One day he was there just like always and then the next morning he was gone and there was a note on his bed. It said, _'I love you both. I'll make this all better. -Kae' _But I don't even know what was wrong in the first place!Well we never heard from him again, I really miss him."The two had left the blitzball stadium awhile ago. Cale was getting the hang of blitzball and could nicely pull off what Tidus had called the Jecht Shot Season 1, which in reality, was just a simple air kick. But Cale had been so proud of himself that Tidus didn't have the heart to tell him. The brown haired boy had been rambling ever since they left the blitzball stadium, mostly things about his life, but this topic hit Tidus hard. Losing a family member.

"I'm sorry Cale," he said ruffling the boy's hair.

Cale's brown eyes glistened jubilantly as he gazed contentedly at Tidus, "It's ok! I've got a new brother now!"

Tidus blanched and looked down at the small boy who's huge brown eyes bore into his admiringly. Tidus smiled at him and ruffled his hair yet again.

"Yup, you do! Don't let anyone get you down about your blitzball or your big bro's gonna have to get 'em!"

Cale grinned widely, exposing his tiny teeth. He stopped near a dirty alleyway and slipped out of Tidus' grasp, "This is near my house, I'll be ok from here!"

Tidus gazed dejectedly down the tiny alleyway, where at least four homeless civilians scuffled around in the dirt. Cale was homeless? Tidus felt a swell of sorrow for the boy and the need to protect this innocent child grew stronger.

"Hey," Cale said tugging on Tidus' hand. "Can I see you tomorrow Tidus?"

Tidus knelt down so that he could look Cale in the eye, "Sorry Cale, I don't think we'll be able to play anymore."

Cale's eyes widened, dumbfounded, "Why?!"

"I'm leaving tomorrow Cale," he smiled. "I gotta big adventure I gotta go on, see?"

Cale nodded serenely as if he understood, "Oh, I get it.."

"Look Cale, I can still be your big brother, just like Kae. I'm sure he's still with you." A vague image of Wakka and Lulu popped into Tidus' mind.

"Don't worry Tidus," Cale said, his deep eyes twinkling brightly. "We'll see each other again soon."

Tidus eyes searched Cale's, but he seemed to be very sincere.

"Right," he nodded finally, straightening. "It's a promise then."

The pinky swore on it and then Cale disappeared into the shadows.

"...Don't give up on your dreams kid...."

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Tidus returned to the inn. He looked around the lobby, but there was no sign of the dark woman from before. He shrugged his shoulders and slouched into room 19. No one was in the room so Tidus yawned and collapsed onto the bed. A knock on the door shocked him into an upright position. Gippal came in, his cloak mussed up and bloodied.

"Where were you?" Tidus asked bewildered.

"Eh, cleaning," Gippal shrugged taking off his cloak.

Tidus shrunk back. Somehow his oldest friend had become a mysterious Yuna-like figure. Tidus sighed feeling as if the weight of the world were crushing down on his shoulders.

"Look T," Gippal began pulling a chair up in front of Tidus. "I'm sorry I wasn't around for all that crap with your dad's murder."

"I don't want to talk about it," Tidus said resentfully getting up and crossing the room to stare out the window. He was tired of the whole murder thing.

"Aww don't do that Ti!" Gippal said leaning back in his chair. "I had some stuff that I needed to take care of."

"Like what?!" Tidus snapped whirling around. He felt irrational and angry, "What's more important than your best friend?!"

Gippal sighed and closed his eyes, "How long have we known each other T?"

"I dunno...Two years?" Tidus admitted aggrievedly.

"Ya know, I used to live in Bevelle before my family moved to Zanarkand."

Tidus blinked in surprise, "That's where Yuna's from."

"Yeah," Gippal sighed. "I knew her when we were kids."

Tidus moved back over to the bed and sat down, listening intently.

"After Cid, the Al Bhed's leader, kicked my family out of Bikanel for reasons I don't even know; we moved to Bevelle, the capital of Yevon, just to piss everybody off. I met Yuna and her family, when we were both little kids, only about four-years-old, and we became friends really quickly. A year later I went to Yuna's house and her parents said she wouldn't be able to play for a long time. I was really confused but they wouldn't tell me anything. I would walk by her house whenever I could but her bedroom window was always dark and covered up so that I could never see anything. When I was nine I saw her home was for sale. Her family had left without a word. I never saw her again."

Tidus' eyes searched Gippal's face, he had never seen his friend look so forlorn.

"Well, When I was about 17 I decided to move to Zanarkand my parents came with me but died a year later. You remember that?"

"Yeah," Tidus whispered, recalling his friends funeral.

"I had nearly forgotten about my old friend but the night your father died I was coming back from the market after getting the beers, ya know? And I saw her again. She looked so alone and so scared. I was so shocked to see her there that I forgot all about the party. She said somebody was after her and she needed help. I let her stay the night and the next morning she told me that she had to go but if I was willing, she would need my help again soon."

Gippal blushed as he continued, "I agreed of course and then she told me to wait for a signal. So I did. It came a couple days ago a flying machina. So I came to Luca and here I am."

Tidus sighed and rubbed his temples trying to absorb all the information, "So then, what were you guys arguing about?"

Gippal ran his fingers through his hair, it was what he did when he was nervous, "Well....When I was waiting for Yuna's signal I had some time to burn ya know.? With you gone and all I had nothing left in Zanarkand. So, I went back to Bikanel. I met another old friend, she was just a kid then but man Ti, you should see her now!"

"Woo hoo! Go Gip! It's about time you got yourself a girlfriend!" Tidus laughed.

"Well that's the thing Ti!" Gippal replied nervously. "She's the daughter of the guy who kicked my family out like a bazillion years ago."

"Oh," Tidus' face fell, "That's not good...."

Gippal sighed and walked to the window. He turned around after awhile and laughed at Tidus, "You're a bigger guy than I am Tidus."

"How's that?" Tidus asked confused.

"You're traveling with Yuna, I mean after what she did!"

Tidus' shoulders fell as he remembered Besaid, "It's not like I have a choice. I mean I can't go with you! You're gonna be hunting down that crazy Al Bhed chick. And I've never been outside of Zanarkand, this place is like a whole other planet!"

"Well, yeah," Gippal's eyebrows knit together. "But if it were me I think I would have died than go around with the person who did that to me."

"Well it's not so bad!" Tidus said not sure why he was defending Yuna's actions in Besaid, "It's not like she meant for it to happen."

"Yeah," Gippal said and then turned around once more, "Wait...What?!"

"Ahem," came a voice form the doorway. Both blond men turned to see Yuna standing intimidatingly in the doorway.

"Gippal, it's time we said goodnight," she said, venom dripping in her tone.

Gippal nodded at her and turned to Tidus, gesturing for him to leave the room. Yuna sighed and disappeared into room twenty.

"Wait a minute!" Tidus argued looking at Gippal, "Why do _I_ have to share a room with Yuna!"

"Oh, come on man!" Gippal said slapping Tidus on the shoulder. "Usually you'd jump to spend a night with a girl!"

"Well yeah," he admitted sheepishly. "But..Yuna's scary."

Gippal laughed again and pushed him towards the door. He stopped Tidus just as he was about to leave.

"Hey Ti?"

"Yeah..."Tidus said grudgingly.

"Take care of her....She deserves it."

* * *

Tidus lay on his tatami mat on the floor, his arms folded behind his head. Yuna had claimed the bed and somehow justified her actions by kicking Tidus onto the floor. His azure eyes scanned the ceiling chasing the shadows that moved across the wall. The room was utterly quiet. Yuna hadn't said a single word to him ever since the incident with the guard. That got Tidus started again and to get his mind off of it he decided to try and rekindle his connection with Yuna.

"Yuna?"

She didn't answer. He hadn't expected her to but he continued anyway, "About the organization. I just wanted to ask, what's their goal? I mean why kill random people...Are they after someone in particular..I mean besides you."

There was a long sigh, "They aren't just killing because they can."

"But that's what you said before," Tidus objected rolling over on his stomach so that he could see her silhouette sitting on the bed.

"I know that!" she snapped. Refusing to explain her self she continued, "In all truth, they are training a monster."

"A monster? Like a big hairy thing?"

Yuna let out a small noise that sounded to Tidus like a stifled giggle, but he was probably mistaken.

"No. It's..It was a human. They've been training it for fourteen years."

"But why?" Tidus couldn't help blurting endless questions when he was around Yuna. "Why would they just train a monster?"

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning," Yuna whispered. "Fifty years ago there were two brothers. Their names will not be mentioned. They were born into the Royal Family of Yevon. Their father was named Lord Jyscal a fair leader of all the people of Spira. The first son hated his father and hated how he ran Spira and it's people. He was the first, he assassinated his father so that he could gain the throne. But his brother exposed his heinous crime and was deemed the new ruler of Spira despite the fact that he was second in line. The first son was thrown into Spira's darkest dungeons, but due to his immense intellect he easily escaped. He stared the Black Lung Syndicate so that he may one day kill his brother and take the throne for himself. For years he has trained and looked for the perfect assassin. He now has a guild of them and one whom he treasures above all else. This is the monster."

"So," Tidus said after absorbing this too. "We're after this monster."

"No," Yuna corrected, "We are running from it."

Tidus looked at his hands,running from the ultimate assassin suddenly made him very nervous. Suddenly a thought struck him, "Yuna, how do you know all of this?"

"I told you, my father was studying the organization," she replied idly.

"So they killed him cause he found out so much?"

"No," Yuna said again.

Tidus was growing frustrated, "Well then wh--"

"He was the monster's prey. They killed him so that the wretched beast could practice it's technique for future targets."

Tidus frowned, "How do I know that this isn't just a big lie, like before!"

He saw Yuna's smile glow in the darkness, "I guess you can't know can you? Good night Tidus."

* * *

Tidus yawned widely as he and Yuna trudged down the northern road just like the ruby eyed woman had said. They had started out at dawn before the sun had risen and Tidus could not blink the sleep from his eyes.

"Ugh....Stupid woman," he grumbled, still wishing he knew who the mysterious woman was.

"Who was it that told you to go this way again?" Yuna asked from behind Tidus.

Without even bothering to turn his head he answered, "Random lady dressed in black and red eyes. She just said take the north road it's safe."

He heard Yuna's footsteps stop behind him. Confused, he turned around to voice his concern when she shouted, "You idiot!"

"W-What?!" Tidus yelled confused. "What'd I do?!"

Yuna shook her head, her face red with fury, "We have to get off this road!"

When Tidus didn't move she yelled, "Now!!"

He jumped into motion, pelting back towards Luca. Yuna was already ahead of him, her huge cloak slowing her slightly. A flash of silver caught Tidus' eye and he crashed into Yuna knocking them both to the ground. More flashes surrounded them and Tidus' realized that they were knives.

"Keep moving!" Yuna shouted, struggling to her feet.

"Cease fire," said a voice.

Suddenly Tidus was yanked to his feet as burly man held his arms behind his back.

"Ouch!" He protested. "Let me go!"

He looked over to see that beside him, Yuna was being held a by a huge shirtless man, tattoos covering his body.

"My, my, Yuna. What a pleasant surprise."

Tidus glanced up to see two men walking towards him and Yuna. One of them was dressed in blue robes with outrageous blue hair. His face was long and pointed as were his ears and fingers, he reminded Tidus of a snake. The other had deep russet skin and golden hair just like Tidus, his blue eyes however, were hard and calculation, his mouth a thin line.

The two approached and stopped directly in front of the captured pair.

"So, we've finally managed to catch up with you my little one," The blue haired one hissed.

Yuna said nothing, she avoided his eyes, her face tight with resentment.

"Oh, come on Yuna. Don't you wanna see your little friend again?" the blond one sneered.

When Yuna ignored them still, the blond one drew out a severed head from his pouch. He gripped it roughly by it's shaggy brown hair, its huge brown eyes staring at nothing.

"...Cale," Tidus gasped agony ripping a hole inside his chest.

"Oh, that's right," the blond one said turning towards Tidus. "He's _your_ little friend."

He tossed the head in the air and caught it again tapping his chin in mock thought, "Let's see what did he say. '_I won't tell you where he went! I won't! You'll see, my big brother will come save me.' _Well, having already gutted his mother I'm surprised the boy had much faith in anyone anymore."

"Shut up!!" Tidus screamed tears mutilating his voice, he shook with agony and wretched on the ground. Yuna watched him her eyes glistening dejectedly, her face open and despondent.

Tidus shook with anger as he rose to meet the blond's challenge, "I'll kill you...."

The blond smirked and tossed the head on the ground, "Fire."

A dozen arrows pierced the head of young Cale, defiling what was left of the innocent boy.

Blood dribbled from Tidus' lips and fingernails because he was tensing so hard.

"Enough Shuyin," the blue haired one said, "You've had your fun."

Shuyin shrugged and stood back.

"Yuna, it is time you abandoned your pride. You are ---"

The blue haired one rambled but Tidus wasn't listening, he was staring at Cale's head unable to accept that any of this was real. Not another one. Not another friend. It just could not happen. Something soft brushed his hand and he looked down. Yuna had caught his attention, she whispered, "When I give the signal...run."

Tidus barely registered, but he nodded.

"---And the woman who made all of this possible is here today. Paine."

The dark clad woman from before leapt down from the trees and stood in front of Tidus.

"You..."he managed to whisper, "You tricked me!"

Paine just looked at him her face empty of all emotion.

"So Yuna," the blue one said. "Do you accept?"

Yuna said nothing. In one swift motion she back flip and wrenched her hands free of the man holding her, kicking him in the back of the head as she went down. She landed roughly and aimed a round house kick at the head of Tidus' guard. Her foot connected with thick skull and Yuna took her last few moments to throw a smoke bomb. Tidus coughed and gagged, tears streamed from his eyes as he tried to find Yuna. A hand found his and he gripped it, running as fast as he could.

"Into the trees!" Yuna panted.

The pair veered off of the road and dashed into the forest. Tidus began tripping on roots, dragging Yuna down with him. His pants caught onto a particularly nasty bush and he was stuck fast. Yuna turned around to see what was the matter.

"Just go! Keep going!" He shouted, still struggling. Yuna ran back towards him and helped unhitch his pant leg. She gazed up at the trees and her eyes widened, Tidus turned to see that the one called Paine was racing through the trees after them.

"Run!" Yuna screamed grabbing Tidus' arm and helping him up. They had only gotten in about three steps when a flash of silver cut through the air. Yuna screamed and fell to the ground. Blood sprayed onto Tidus and he cried, "Yuna!!!!!"

* * *

READ THIS!!!!!!!

Why a cliffy? Because I have nothing better to do! =P And the chapters have been ending to happily lol!! We need emoness!!

Anyway, this is important read this! I'm at a huge loss as of what to do for the next chapter. I have the basic idea but I need awesome details! Please leave your reviews and any ideas your have for the next chapter that you want to see in the story. If your accepted you get mentioned! Plus I love you all and I want to know what you wanna see in this story!

So, a new Beauty and the Beast chapter may come out meanwhile. But due to my carpal tunnely(no joke x_x) I have to get off the comp. My arm really hurts right now!

Review!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH *spasm* hope your all having great summers!^^


	6. Chapter 6: The Assassins

**Ok! So I do have a lot of good reasons(at least I think they're good) as to why I was gone for a month....^^' but they'd take too long and it still wouldn't make you feel any better that the story was gone forever. But it's back! YAY So I'll keep this short. I just figured out that I can reply to reviews lol so expect that cuz I enjoy talking to you guys adn getting your feedback and such cuz u rock..like rock as hard as rocks do...which is a lot.**

**Thanks for the Supports and Ideas for this chapter goes to:**

**Avarenda- For huge plot! ^^ lol thnx for disscussing with me the little details in their capture and escape and so on. It helped a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kataragirl-For helping me up Tidus' character and using his brute geniusness to get them out of the situation lol. You helped me develop that idea thank you!^^**

**sanchez2010-For the battle of Yuna and Paine. Yuna didn't exactly OWN but she didn't loose either so I hope you like it! I had fun writing it. I always wondered how Yuna's character would act if she could fend for herself. So read and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER-Oooooh I wish that I owned FFX But I don't cuz it lives in Japan I love it I need it I can't wait to ...greet..? it my FFX who lives in Japaaaaan. (Avenue Q: My Girlfriend who lives in Canada, spoof) AHA! I own this Disclaimer lol! Copyright!*glares at people trying to steal it....***

**ONE MORE THING: Again, I love feedback and I want to hear what you guys think of every aspect of the story. Grammar, storyline(Is it moving too slow? Too fast?) How do you feel about Original Characters? How do you feel about Yuna's character changing? Is character development running smoothly? Lots of other stuffz. So anyway, yeah..!^^ woot! Glad to be back! So remember....Red, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Run!" Yuna screamed grabbing Tidus' arm and helping him up. They had only gotten in about three steps when a flash of silver cut through the air. Yuna screamed and fell to the ground. Blood sprayed onto Tidus as he cried, "Yuna!!!!!"_

* * *

_But you're neither friend or_

_foe though I can't seem to let you go_

_The one thing that I still know_

_is that you're keepin me_

_down...._

_-Tidus -Gravity, Sarah Bareilles_

* * *

Everything that followed afterwards happened so fast that Tidus barely had a chance to register it all. Three of the azure haired man's lackeys came hurtling through the bushes and quickly apprehended the injured pair. Paine's knife was removed from Yuna's side and returned to the pertly assassin. But before Tidus could react, there was a sharp pinch in the back of his neck and he fell unconscious.

When Tidus awoke, he found himself and Yuna bound to a tall metal pole that supported what appeared to be a hastily thrown together burlap tent. Tidus struggled slightly with his bonds before giving up and peering around the tiny area. It was completely barren of any object or being. He looked over at Yuna, who's head lolled weakly on her chest. He craned his neck around, trying to get a better view of her face.

Yuna's skin was gray and pallid, a hue of sickly green encircling her eyes and mouth. Her brow was beaded with sweat, her breathing soft and inconsistent. Tidus swallowed nervously, she didn't appear to be conscious. He was suddenly aware of the fact that her huge traveling robe had been confiscated. Underneath, Yuna was donned in a simple black sleeveless leather outfit, and despite his current predicament Tidus couldn't help but admit that the clothes were extremely flattering on Yuna's petite form.

It was then that he noticed the small rip in Yuna's clothing, located in the area directly above her hip. It was a seemingly small wound. Nonetheless, it was still pouring copious amounts of blood that was tinged an odd green color. Tidus gasped, his eyes snapping back to Yuna's face. She had been poisoned by Paine's blade. Tidus swallowed nervously. What was he supposed to do now without the help of Yuna? He gazed frantically around the tent, looking for any means of escape. However he suspected that even if he had managed to find one, his bindings would've kept him trapped. He sat back nervously, anxiety constricting his throat, making it difficult to breathe.

Suddenly a small moan escaped Yuna's lips. Tidus snapped his head around to look at her. She was weakly attempting to raise her head.

"Yuna!" was Tidus' attempt to bring her back to consciousness. She moaned again and her head fell back onto her chest. Tidus worried his teeth against his bottom lip. How was he supposed to get them out of here?

The flap at the entrance of the tent was pushed open and a boy about Tidus' age stepped inside. He began to work the chains that bound Tidus and Yuna to the pole. After a swift moment of consideration: "Hey," Tidus whispered. "Are you here to help us?"

The boy gave him a sharp smack on the back of the head, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Silence!" the boy hissed. He dragged Tidus to his feet and slung Yuna's arm over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Tidus whispered, confused.

"I said be quiet!" the boy hissed grabbing Tidus and shoving him out of the tent. Tidus emerged in a circular encampment. A few people dressed in black wandered around aimlessly, others stood in the shadows, swinging their knives around intimidatingly. There were a couple of tents about the same size of the one that Tidus had been trapped in. But at the two opposite ends of the camp stood two massive structures, towering a good five feet above the others. Flags and designs embroidered the outside, while slick polished furniture occupied the inside. On the top of each of the tents was a largely dominating symbol. A tangle of thick black vines, covered in thorns, entwining around each other to create a dark, mysterious symbol Tidus flinched away from the dark symbol and focused instead on the face of his captor.

The young man had a mop of shaggy brown hair on his head that shadowed his large chocolate colored eyes. The look seemed familiar to Tidus but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was donned in the same black clothing that all the others seemed to wear, the exception being a large assortment of knives that dangled off his belt. Tidus finally came to realize that the boy was taking them towards one of the larger tents. As they came closer to the massive structure Tidus was able to conceive shapes of the figures inside. There were two large guards stationed at the doorway, both of them holding gigantic spears. Behind them was a large polished desk and behind that sat the azure-haired man himself.

Their captor nodded at the two large guards before shoving Tidus through the doorway and coming to an abrupt halt, "Lord Seymour, I have brought the prisoners, as you requested."

The snake like man raised his eyebrows as if he didn't have a clue to what the boy was talking about. As comic realization came over his face he replied, "Oh yes, very good. Please, do have a seat."

Tidus wasn't about to follow the man's commands, but his captor shoved him downwards into a chair alongside Yuna, who still remained only vaguely aware of her surroundings. As his captor stood to the side, Seymour rose from his chair crossed in front of Yuna, bending down so that he was eye level with her. He gripped Yuna's chin with his unusually long fingers.

"My precious little Yuna," he whispered. His voice sent chills up and down Tidus' spine. "How are you enjoying the outside world?"

Tidus grimaced he was speaking to her how a mother speaks to a young child, it was degrading. Yuna moaned her reply, her face taut with pain. Seymour smiled grimly, "You see, my child? I've conveyed to you the horrors of the world....Why are you still running?"

Yuna made a weak attempt to turn away from Seymour but he merely gripped her chin more tightly, "Join us Yuna. Join us and I can make this all go away...."

Seymour's eyes grew wild, the tendons on his wiry fingers popped as he licked his lips, slowly moving closer to Yuna who was flinching in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Tidus shouted involuntarily. He instantly locked his mouth as Seymour's fiery gaze scanned over Tidus' trembling form. He tipped his head to the side and approached Tidus with deliberate slowness as if he were attempting to soothe a violent animal. Seymour's ice blue orbs suddenly widened and he smiled amusedly at Yuna, "Why you scandalous little wench...."

Seymour was smiling madly now, pacing back and forth in front of his desk, "Don't assume that I am displeased with you Yuna. No, in fact it's quite the opposite. You're running from your past with the same man who's life you destroyed? Yuna, I don't think I've ever been more proud."  
Again Tidus spoke up against his own common sense, "She didn't mean for it to happen! It was you who destroyed Besaid! You who took my family away from me!"

Seymour's eyes flashed confusion before he smiled grimly," Ah yes. The thickheaded dimwit and his tramp."  
"Don't talk about them like that!" Tidus shouted furiously unwilling to let this man defile the names of his family.

Seymour seemed to take pleasure from Tidus' fury, "I remember them. It was delicious to hear the woman scream as we tore her child limb from limb. Very satisfying to hear the crunch of her bones under my fists. Of course she was dead long before I could do anything else. As for the man--"

"SHUTUP!!" Tidus screamed instantly going hoarse. Hot tears streamed down his face, falling into his lap as he hunched over in his seat. He shook his head hoping, praying that Seymour was lying to him. Having seemed to have had his fun, Seymour switched his attention to the young boy who still stood motionlessly near the door.

"Kaemon, take our young guest back to his tent and send Lady Yuna to my quarters, I will be there shortly."

Suddenly realization struck Tidus. He finally remembered how he had recognized his captor, "Kaemon!"

The brown haired assassin gave Tidus a fleeting glance before moving to lift Yuna out of her seat. Tidus knew that this was their one and only chance to escape, if he could convince Kaemon to help them, they would live to see another day. But he only had so much time to do so.  
"Kaemon! I knew your brother! I knew Cale!"

This gave Tidus the result he was hoping for, Kaemon stopped in his tracks focusing completely on Tidus now.

"I was with him in Luca! He told me how he used to play blitzball with you! He told me how your father dissapeared and how you left to try and fix things for your family!"

Kaemon was staring at Tidus with a mystified expression, it was apparent on the young boy's face that he wanted to believe, but didn't fully trust Tidus' words. Seymour was watching Tidus warily now, but Tidus payed no mind. He _had_ to do this.

"He said you left a note, _'I love you both. I'll make this all better'," _Tidus glanced hastily around the encampment. "Is this how you intended to save your brother Kaemon? By joining the ranks of murderers!"

Seymour stood up from his desk now his eyes burning with rage, "Enough! Kaemon, take this man to the garroter!"

But Kaemon didn't move, he looked conflicted. Tidus swallowed his mouth feeling dry and fuzzy, "They killed him Kaemon!Him and your mother. Seymour and..and ..Shuyin! They....His h-head...It's still there...On the Highroad!"

Now Kaemon looked horrified. He looked towards Seymour searching for verity, but his master was too engrossed in staring furiously at Tidus, he hadn't expected to be swindled so arduously.

"M-Master?" Kaemon questioned shakily.

"Carry out your orders Kaemon," Seymour shot venomously. "There are sacrifices necessary to our victory. Now take these two away."

"Don't do it Kaemon!" Tidus urged. "He's a madma--"

Tidus' sentence was cut short as threw of Seymour's dagger like fingernails dug their way into his cheek, leaving three long, bloody claw marks.

"Now Kaemon!" Seymour screeched. Kaemon scrambled into action, dragging the injured Tidus to his feet and hastily throwing Yuna's limp body over his shoulder. As they dashed across the empty campground Tidus was still violently attempting to sway Kaemon's conscience. Kaemon shoved Tidus and Yuna into their original prison, his face pale and tight with concentration. Tidus struggled to stand but Kaemon forced him down roughly, "Stay here!"

"But Kae-!" Tidus began to protest.

"I'll be right back," Kaemon whispered before slipping out of the tent silently. Tidus watched anxiously as thedark haired assassin made his way leisurely across the encampment. As soon as he was sure that no one was watching, he ducked into the largest tent, opposite Tidus'. Tidus had unconsciously crawled near too the flap of his tent, in full view of the entire camp. He drew back hastily when he saw Seymour sauntering towards the canvas that Kaemon was in. Silently, Tidus willed with all his strength that Kaemon would bail the tent before it was too late. Just as Seymour became distracted by one of his men with a horrible scar running across his gaunt face did Kaemon emerge, holding a small green bottle in one hand. He made a quick dash across the camp yard, ducking into Tidus' tent before Seymour was able to allude him.

Kaemon hurriedly uncapped the small bottle and emptied it's contents into Yuna's mouth. She spluttered and choked but Kaemon held her fast, ensuring that the liquid made it's way all the way down Yuna's throat.

"Here," he whispered hoarsely, boosting Yuna's exhausted form onto Tidus' back. "Follow me."

Kaemon unsheathed a lustrous dagger and in one fluid motion, slashed an extended opening in the rear end of the tent, "Go!"

Tidus shifted Yuna's weight onto his shoulders before bolting out into the crowded, green forest. He didn't look back while he ran but he could hear Kaemon's ragged breathing always just behind him.

* * *

It was impossible to decipher the time of day through the thick canopy above, but Tidus suspected by the time they had gained enough distance between themselves and the camp, that it was near nightfall. He heard Yuna make a small noise from behind him and the next thing he knew she was awake and _mildly_ confused.

"Stop!" Kaemon ordered, seeing that Yuna had awakened. Tidus did as he was told and quickly propped Yuna up against a thick tree trunk. She made an attempt to stand but hissed while doing so and clutched her injury before sinking slowly back to the ground. Kaemon knelt next to her, drawing some white bandages from within the folds of his clothes.

"You were poisoned," he stated as if Yuna wasn't able to figure it out on her own. She grimaced as Kaemon began applying the bandages. Tidus watched from a distance, shifting his weight from foot to foot feeling oddly out of place.

"We need to keep moving as soon as possible," Kaemon continued, seemingly unaware of Yuna's annoyance. "Seymour will have sent his forces after us....If we stay here we'll be captured once more....And my brother's sacrifice will have been in vain."

For a small moment Tidus wanted to point out that his brother wasn't sacrificed; he was murdered, ruthlessly without reason. Instead he asked, "So you believe me?"

Kaemon finished bandaging Yuna and stood to meet Tidus' gaze, "I didn't have a choice."

"Huh?" Tidus asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Kaemon's face grew red with fury and he thrust Tidus against a tree, one hand twisted around the neck of Tidus' shirt, "Whether I wanted to believe you or not, my brother is dead! You've proven that! Don't ask me if I believe you when there's no way I can deny the sick, sick truth!"

Gradually, he let Tidus down, his face still distorted in agony.  
"Alright," Tidus relented raising his hands in front of him, defensively. "I'm sorry. I get it. I just thou--"

"Ssh," Yuna hushed from where she sat against the trees. She was peering intently into the forest, drawing her dagger with deliberate slowness. Tidus, who had completely forgotten his spat with Kaemon, knelt down next to her letting his face draw slowly closer to her own, "What is it?:"

"We've been followed," she replied refusing to take her eyes away from the trees. A twig snapped, a pair of red eyes flashed in the shadows and Yuna took off into the darkness, charging after the hidden contender.

Tidus leapt to his feet, facing Kaemon now, "C'mon let's go!"

Kaemon didn't move, he stood staring blankly into the dark forest, "Lady Yuna is legendary for her skill. She can fend for herself...."

"Not in her condition she can't!" Tidus argued knowing full-well that even Yuna had her limits. Kaemon didn't seem to hear him. Tidus growled in frustration, swiping a dagger from Kaemon's belt he dashed into the forest after Yuna.

* * *

Yuna hurried after Paine's fleeting form, stumbling over massive tree roots as she went. Her head spun viciously, threatening to bring her to her knees. She grit her teeth tightly, scanning the dark forest for any signs of her foe. She blinked rapidly as her vision began to blur at the edges. Shaking her head, she groaned and leaned against a massive tree trunk, feeling too exhausted to move.

"Weak."

Yuna whirled in the direction of the voice, instantly regretting it however as a wave of dizziness crashed over her. Paine was standing only a few feet opposite Yuna, her features blank and monotonous as always. Paine's expression turned quizzical as she scanned the weakened Yuna's trembling form.

"Master told me you posed a serious threat," Paine's eyebrows quirked upwards in the ghost of what could've been a smile. "I see no threat in you."

Yuna snarled, rushing Paine recklessly against her better judgment. Her serrated dagger bounced off it's counterpart, with minimal effort on Paine's part. The ruby-eyed assassin's elbow connected painfully with the back of Yuna's neck, causing her to fall heavily onto her hands and knees. She knelt there, her arms trembling ferociously, her back arching as she gasped for breath. Yuna reached for her dagger, shakily. Her fingers merely millimeters away from the glistening blade when Paine shoved it aside with her boot. The assassin placed the tip of her dagger under Yuna's chin, forcing her opponent to stand. Yuna's eyes flashed defiantly as they met Paine's, although they both knew that Yuna was on her last leg.

"I wonder if it would be acceptable for me to play with my prey," Paine taunted monotonously. Yuna said nothing, her lips merely a thin line on her face. Paine flicked her wrist, allowing the dagger to nick the soft flesh under Yuna's chin. Yuna flinched but didn't back down. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her nostrils flaring with each burdensome breath.

Paine's knee connected with Yuna's gut and she collapsed onto the ground her breath catching in her throat. As quickly as her reflexes would allow, she twisted onto her back and kicked at Paine's shins, forcing her legs out from underneath her. Paine landed heavily on her stomach, the wind forcing it's way out of her lungs. Her blade flew from her within her grasp, landing softly on a lush patch of moss. Yuna scrambled onto her knees crawling for the blade, but Paine caught her by the foot and rammed a smaller switchblade into Yuna's thigh.

She cried out in pain and whirled around, wrenching the switchblade from her own flesh and gouging it at Paine's face. The dark clad assassin rolled to the side, skillfully avoiding Yuna's messy blows. Yuna took her chance and pounced for Paine's dagger. She grasped it's slick handle and rolled onto her back bracing herself for another blow from Paine. Sure enough, the assassin was approaching her rapidly, however still weaponless.

Yuna leaped to her feet, waving the daggers in front of herself defensively. As soon as she place her weight on her right leg, she collapsed to her knees, flashes of pain emanating from her knife wound. Paine was almost on top of her now. She regained her footing slowly, eying Paine's quick movements carefully. She jabbed experimentally at Paine only to have the accomplished assassin grip her wrist and wrench it into an awkward angle, forcing Yuna to drop the dagger and fall to her knees, now entirely at Paine's mercy. Or perhaps lack there of. As Paine's cold, bloodthirsty eyes bore into Yuna's, she began to accept. Accept her end....

* * *

Tidus' fist clenched mercilessly around the cold hilt of Kaemon's blade. He pushed thick branches aside as he darted through the forest, only narrowly avoiding most of the trees. He wasn't even sure if he was still on Yuna's trail anymore, but he refused to stop running. He knew that Yuna was out there somewhere and she would be incapable of fending Paine off by herself. Although, Tidus wasn't sure how much assistance he could offer her either.

Just as he was deciding that perhaps he should turn back, he ran directly into the back of the shadowy assassin, toppling forward and landing heavily on top of her. Paine immediately kicked him off and jumped to her feet. Tidus stood as well, swallowing nervously as he circled Paine, attempting to put himself between her and the injured Yuna. It was a pointless endeavor, as Paine rushed in front of Yuna and dodged the slash Tidus sent at her, catching his wrist roughly. Tidus heard a loud resonating crack at she tore his arm from within it's socket. He shouted, falling to his knees clutching at his disfigured shoulder.

This temporary distraction gave Yuna the opportunity she had been looking for. She scrambled to her feet and drove the remaining switchblade into Paine's back. The assassin's eyes went wide with surprise, her mouth opening slightly as she howled silently. A whoosh of air assailed Tidus' face as the dark assassin fell lifelessly into the dirt. Tidus' despondent gaze met Yuna's and together they shared a silent hail of victory.

* * *

The forest was utterly dark by the time the pair reached camp. Kaemon was sitting around a small fire, lit upon dampened wood to avoid the risk of smoke. He looked up when his companions stumbled out of the darkness. He hurried to Yuna's side, helping her to sit against a tree. Tidus, who again felt lonely and outcast moved to the far side of the encampment closer to the shadows, where he sat nursing his aching shoulder begrudgingly. He watched Kaemon and Yuna whisper quietly, the dim light of the fire mutating their shadows into a single entity. It made Tidus furious to observe their connection and yet he couldn't understand why. After a while, he turned his back on them feeling rather dejected and morose.

He sat still until the whispers of his comrades dissapeared, leaving Tidus to dwell endlessly in his disheartened slump. A soft touch on his shoulder shocked him violently out of his stupor. He turned his head to see Yuna standing over him her expression graciously concealed by the shadows. As he could think of nothing to say, he turned his attention back to his injured shoulder, rubbing it gently. Yuna settled next to him, her gaze drifting amongst the trees. There was a drawn-out silence as neither of them deemed it wise to speak first. At long last Yuna whispered, "What you did today was very brave...."

Tidus snorted at her praise. He didn't feel brave, he felt naive and maybe even a little....meaningless. He felt sorrow trying to swallow him again. Clearing his throat he refocused his attention on his arm. Yuna noticed and scooted in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Did she hurt you?"

Tidus nodded, avoiding her gaze. Her tone was gentle and completely...UN-Yuna like. It made him itch when she was so close. He couldn't describe it. He wanted her closer but at the same time, he remembered that this was Yuna touching him, the heartless, cold, one that hated him. Yuna's left hand gripped his shoulder tightly while her right one tightened around his forearm. She lifted her knee and braced it against his upper thigh, "This is going to hurt."

Before Tidus could object to her treatment she wrenched on his forearm pulling it in towards herself before shoving it back into his shoulder. He heard a loud pop and cried out in agony, doubling over in pain. Yuna's hands slipped away from his arm and he looked up at her, not sure whether to scream at her for causing him such pain or thank her for finally curing his arm. He decided on the latter, "T-thanks...."

Yuna nodded. It bothered him that he still couldn't see her face, only her eyes flashing in the darkness. He wondered what she was thinking. Silence fell over them again, only this time it felt awkward.

"What are we going to do with Paine?" Tidus asked quietly.

He saw Yuna's eyes close for a moment before opening to stare at the stars, "Nothing. We leave her. Giving her back to the assassins would be to dangerous and carrying around a dead carcass would be a bit meaningless."

Tidus thought he heard laughter in her voice, but he pushed it aside. Yuna didn't laugh She had never showed him any emotion. He decided against speaking, Yuna was beginning to unnerve him with her seemingly gentle presence.

"Come Tidus," she said standing up. "We need to keep moving."

Tidus let his jaw drop. Baffled he protested, "But it's the middle of the night! Can't we rest tonight?!"

Yuna shook her head, "We're still too close to Seymour's encampment. I doubt Paine was the only one of the lackey's he sent after us. If we stay, we're in danger of being caught again and none of us are in a condition to fight."

Tidus sighed realizing that it would be meaningless to argue, this was Yuna he was talking to after all. What did she care about his emotions? Tidus staggered to his feet, nearly collapsing once more until Yuna caught him. She grunted as she braced herself underneath his shoulder, willingly supporting most of his weight. Tidus blinked in surprise and slowly lifted himself off of her. Her glowing eyes met his and he saw something flicker inside of them, but she had turned away before he could register what it was. She began pacing back towards Kaemon. Tidus stared bewilderedly after her. He wasn't sure why Yuna was acting so strangely, but he wasn't exactly opposed to the change. As he continued to watch her back, confusion making his mind reel with questions, Yuna turned back to face him her eyes glistening, "Thank you Tidus."

All he could do was make a slight grunting noise, too confused to understand her sentiment.

She turned to face him fully, making sure that his eyes were trained on hers. They softened slightly as she said, "Thank you for saving my life."

* * *

**And there ya have it Chapter 6. Anyways I have NO IDEA where the story is gonna go next so if you wanna input, please feel free! I'm out of town for two weeks starting tomorrow which means no story =( Sorry. But if I do get a computer, expect a Beauty and the Beast installment. Cuz this story is stuck. I've mulled it over a lot but writer's block is still blocking. So Yeah! Please review even if you hate it! I will see you guys as soon as possible. **

**Until next time,**

**Fuzzfuzz**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Preview

**! I'm ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! So guess why I've been gone. Writers block. Yup! And now I've started sprouting ideas again! xD So here it is folks, two years later? A preview to chapter 7 of Assassins Blood! Enjoy..**

**ok enough exclamation marks**

* * *

Tidus grunted as the stick Kaemon was using as a weapon slammed into his thigh. He limped to the side and swung a messy blow at Kaemon's head. He missed and was thrown to the ground as the assassin barreled into his chest. The air left his lungs as he connected with the forest floor and stars danced in front of his eyes.

"C'mon, you were doing a lot better this morning," Kaemon taunted while offering Tidus his hand. Tidus took it, "That was before I'd been beaten senseless for three hours."

Tidus steadied himself and shook his head. They'd been running from Seymour's forces for over three days, with little rest and whenever it did become safe to stop, Tidus was drilled in swordplay.

"Can't we take a break?" Tidus asked.

"We are taking a break," Kaemon retorted, before lunging forward and swinging his makeshift sword at Tidus' head. Tidus' blocked was weak and his weapon was wrenched from his grip. Kaemon placed the tip of his sword under Tidus' chin, indicating a death blow, "Match."

Tidus collapsed, laying back against the mossy ground.

"Don't get that outfit I gave you dirty Tidus," Kaemon berated. "It's fine leather."

Tidus sat up and examined his new black outfit. His blitzball uniform had been little more than rags after nearly a week of trekking through the Spiran wilderness with Yuna. Kaemon had been kind enough to offer him a spare uniform. It was well-crafted, Tidus had to admit, but he could not forget that it had been created by the assassins. Specifically, the assassins of the Black Lung Syndicate, the ones who had killed his family on Besaid as well as Kaemon's younger brother, Cale. Remembering the heartless acts of the Syndicate refueled Tidus' desire to learn to fight. Feeling refreshed, he took up his stick and leapt into an offensive stance. Kaemon's eyes flashed. Although he was still the kind-hearted soul that Cale had described to Tidus, the dark assassins had managed to imbue the lust for battle in the young boy's heart.

Both men were prepared to strike when a hooded figure leapt from the trees and landed between them.

"Time to go," the figure said as it removed it's hood, releasing a tumble of short brown hair. Yuna gazed at the two men before her, urgency flashing in her bi-colored eyes.

"Did you see them?" Kaemon asked, referring to the assassins that Yuna had been on the lookout for.

"No," She replied. "But I've no doubt that they're far behind. Grab your things, we need to keep moving."

With that she turned and began dashing through the forest. As Kaemon and Tidus scurried to grab weapons and food-packs, Tidus felt slightly aggravated.

_How long are we going to keep running?_

Ever since Kaemon had helped them escape Seymour's clutches, they had been fleeing. However, Kaemon had also been teaching Tidus to fight and he was desperate to put his new skills into action. As he followed Kaemon and Yuna through the forest, he marveled at how much his body had changed in two short weeks. He no longer found it difficult to tear through dense terrain, the soles of his feet and the knuckles on his hands had hardened making it easier to run for longer distances and easier to throw more powerful punches. But even as he admired his newfound skills, he felt disheartened at the fact that they would again be running for the better part of the day, as well as most of the night.

_When will we fight back?_

* * *

**Yup short, but it's something right? So what would you guys like to see? As I formulate this next chapter I want to know what you guys want from the story! So please leave comments about your deepest desires!**

**Fuzz**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion

**Wow hi...Is anyone still out there? So, I believe this update is two years late? Um..no xcuse really, writer's block, personal problems, and high school. But I've recently begun replaying FFX and my inspiration returned so I'm back! I don't know if any of my old readers are still members on this site, but I'd love to hear from you all again and hey new readers too! The more the merrier (as Wakka would say, ya?). Anyway, please read review and enjoy and I'll see you guys next chapter.**

**-Fuzz**

_Expose yourself to your deepest fear; after that, fear has no power, and the fear of freedom shrinks and vanishes. You are free. _

* * *

Tidus grunted as the stick Kaemon was wielding slammed into his thigh. He limped to the side and swung a messy blow at Kaemon's head; missing, he was thrown to the ground as the assassin barreled into his chest. The air left his lungs as he connected with the forest floor and stars danced in front of his eyes.

"C'mon, you were doing a lot better this morning," Kaemon taunted while offering Tidus his hand. Tidus took it, "That was before I'd been beaten senseless for three hours."

The blonde shook his head and steadied himself. They had been evading Seymour's forces for the better part of three days with little rest; and whenever it did become safe to stop, Tidus was drilled in swordplay.

"Can't we take a break?" Tidus asked.

"We are taking a break," Kaemon retorted, before lunging forward and swinging his makeshift sword at Tidus' head. Tidus' frenzied block was weak and his weapon was wrenched from his grip. Kaemon placed the tip of his sword under Tidus' chin, indicating a death blow, "Match."

Tidus collapsed, groaning loudly as he fell back against the mossy ground.

"Don't get that outfit I gave you dirty Tidus," Kaemon berated. "It's fine leather."

Tidus sat up and examined his new black outfit. His blitzball uniform had been little more than rags after nearly a week of trekking through the Spiran wilderness with Yuna. Kaemon had been kind enough to offer him a spare uniform. It was well-crafted, Tidus had to admit, but he could not forget that it had been created by the assassins-specifically, the assassins of the Black Lung Syndicate, the ones who had killed his family on Besaid as well as Kaemon's younger brother, Cale. Remembering the merciless acts of the Syndicate refueled Tidus' desire to be trained to fight. Feeling refreshed, he took up his stick and leapt into an offensive stance. Kaemon's eyes flashed. Although he was still the kind-hearted soul that Cale had described to Tidus, the dark assassins guild nonetheless had managed to imbue the lust for battle in the young boy's heart.

Both men were prepared to strike when a hooded figure leapt from the trees and landed between them.

"Time to go," the figure said as it removed it's hood, releasing a tumble of short brown hair. Yuna gazed at the two men before her, urgency flashing in her bi-colored eyes.

"Did you see them?" Kaemon asked, referring to the assassins that Yuna had been on the lookout for.

"No," She replied. "But I've no doubt that they are not far behind. Grab your things, we need to keep moving."

With that she turned and began dashing through the forest. As Kaemon and Tidus scurried to grab their weapons and packs, Tidus couldn't help feeling vaguely irritated.

_How long are we going to keep running?_

Ever since Kaemon had helped them escape Seymour's clutches, they had been fleeing from his forces. But Tidus was learning to fight, and as his hate for Seymour grew, he was becoming desperate to put his new skills into action. As he followed Kaemon and Yuna through the forest, his mind turned to marvel at how much his body had changed in two short weeks. He no longer found it difficult to tear through dense terrain. The soles of his feet and the knuckles on his hands had hardened making it easier to run for longer distances and easier to throw more powerful punches. But even as he admired his newfound skills, he felt disheartened at the fact that they would again be running for the better part of the day, as well as most of the night.

_When will we fight back?_

* * *

"I don't need to stop!" Tidus complained as Kaemon helped to support his weight. Night was falling and they had still not managed to escape the deep maze of the forest. Their situation had not been helped by the fact that Tidus had wrenched his ankle while running across the thick forest debris.

"Yes you do," Yuna countered. "We don't know how badly you are injured right now. It would be best not to do anything that could make it worse."

Tidus grumbled but he was covertly grateful for the break. He did not, however, look forward to spending another frosty late winter night on the cold, hard ground. Suddenly, Yuna stopped. Kaemon, who was unwaveringly fixated on carrying the bulk of Tidus' weight nearly sent both himself and the injured blonde crashing straight into her. Fortunately, he righted himself—with inches to spare.

"What is it?" Kaemon whispered. Yuna was straining to see in the gathering gloom, "A small village up ahead, I think."

"Would it be safe to stop there?"

"I'm not sure…Unless Seymour has somehow beaten us here I do not believe they've had many interactions with the likes of us. In any case we are strangers and our very presence—"

"Oh, come on!" Tidus interrupted, soured by not being included in the assessment. "Let's just go and ask for help! Normal people do that, Yuna…"

She gave him a bemused glance, but nodded and Kaemon helped Tidus limp towards the town.

The pain in Tidus' ankle had become excruciating by the time they reached the small village. It consisted of about ten log houses spread in a U shape around a large central fire pit. Torches burned by each house and Tidus could see the shadows of people moving within the tiny windows that dotted each building. At the head of the 'U' was a large stone building that entirely dwarfed the others. But that was not the most astounding part of the structure. Around the peak, there were rocks and boulders, each one floating in midair. Large bolts of blue lightning cracked between the building and the hovering stones. Tidus gaped in awe.

"Strange to see a temple nestled in a village in the woods," Kaemon muttered. Tidus looked at him, "That's a temple?"

Growing up in Zanarkand, Tidus had never been a part of the religious movement that had swept the rest of Spira and the relics and practices of the Yevonites were something completely foreign to him.

"Indeed," Kaemon answered. "Lucky thing too, hopefully we'll find some acolytes that can heal your ankle."

The word 'alcolytes' sparked a memory in Tidus of something he had learned about the followers of Yevon_. Magic?_ He thought, both awed and terrified at the prospect.

As the trio marched slowly towards the temple there was a shouted, "Halt!"

Out of the darkness came a hulking man, carrying a large torch. He had a thick brown beard and dark eyes that hid underneath his heavily furrowed brow, "Halt! Who are you? Why have you come to Djose?"

Yuna stepped forward, "One of our companions is injured. We have come here seeking aid and shelter for the night."

The man towered over Yuna, his gaze hard and unyielding, "No stranger is permitted to enter the temple at Djose."

Tidus watched Yuna's gaze turn fierce, "I was under the impression that the temples were built as holy sanctuaries for any Spiran in need."

The burly man drew closer, his teeth bared in a snarl, "You've no right to question the laws of our village, rogue. For all I know you're just another one of those hired swords that have been running around here lately."

Yuna and the man were nose and nose, the shadows of the torchlight dancing across their faces when Kaemon interrupted, "Please sir, we are not in league with the assassins you speak of. In fact, we are fleeing from them as we speak."

The man whirled on Kaemon his voice booming throughout the village, "Then you must leave at once! I will not make our village a target for the sake's of scoundrels!"

Kaemon flinched, but Yuna remained adamant, "For a village of holy men, your black hearts precede you!"

"Do NOT think to insu—"

"STOP!" Tidus shouted, surprising even himself as the clearing fell quiet. Swallowing his nervousness, he pointed with his chin to the surrounding houses where the villagers had gathered at their windows and doorways, their fear apparent in their shining eyes. "Please. We don't mean to stay longer than one night. We lost the assassins on our way through the woods; they shouldn't have been able to follow us here. Please, we need help."

The man looked long and hard at Tidus. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he beckoned for two men to come forward. They helped to lift Tidus and shuffled him towards the temple. The large man followed closely behind, as did Kaemon, but Yuna fell back and lingered by the doors of the temple. Tidus was in too much pain to wonder why.

As they entered the temple, Tidus was once again awed by the ornate decoration. The temple was built around an enormous circular room, encircled by large statues. The statues, he realized, were effigys of men, and a few women, each one lavishly dressed in robes and holding staffs that twisted and curved in fantastic patterns.

"Summoners," Kaemon whispered reverently before Tidus had a chance to ask about the statues. He vaguely remembered having heard about the masters of magic and spirits when word of the Movement of Yevon had reached Zanarkand.

"Aye," their bearded subjugator responded. "The temple is our offering to the great spiritual leaders of our time. Even now, they watch over us from the Farplane, and the power of their magic can still be felt here."

The two men carrying Tidus took him to a room on the far side of the temple. Inside was a small cot, dwarfed in significance by the heaps of books, scrolls, and shining treasures that were littered about the room. The two men set him down on the cot and scurried from the room, seemingly in search of a magic user that would heal Tidus' ankle. Tidus stared around at the adornments that glittered on the walls. He was overwhelmed by how many tomes lay about on the floor, as well as on the shiny wooden bookcases.

"This is amazing."

The bearded man grunted approvingly, "Glad to hear that event the likes of you can appreciate the glory of Yevon."

There was a sound of shuffling fabric and then a young man in blue and green robes appeared in the doorway. Without so much as a word he crossed the room and knelt in front of Tidus, examining his twisted ankle with long, graceful fingers. Tidus opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when suddenly the man's hands began to glow white. The light grew brighter until it filled Tidus' vision then, in the next moment the glow disappeared, along with the pain in Tidus' ankle.

Amazed, he stood and twisted his foot around, jumping lightly to test its strength.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, bowing slightly to the young magic user. The boy nodded and slipped out of the room without a word. Tidus looked excitedly at Kaemon, hoping that he was just as impressed, but Kaemon was staring at the bearded man, his gaze suddenly probing.

Their host seemed unfazed by Kaemon's leer and instead said, "You three may stay here for the night, but understand that I'll be posting guards outside the door. You'd have to be fools to try anything…."

With that he turned and sped out the door, slamming it shut, but not before Kaemon slipped quickly out behind him. Tidus was left alone in the ornate room, his head swimming with questions. He fell back onto the cot, suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion.

_I should follow Kaemon, _he thought as darkness overtook him.

* * *

It was pitch dark inside the room, when he awoke. Although he could barely see his own hands in front of his face, he gathered that he was alone. He stood, concerned for the whereabouts of his friends, and tripped over the many books piled on the floor. Cursing, he inched towards the door; it creaked loudly as it opened. He flinched, waiting to be reamed by the guards that had been promised outside his door, but they were not there. Bewildered, but not at all ungrateful, he got to his feet and tip toed out of the temple and into the cool night air. The moon was full and shone brightly onto the houses; the shingled rooftops glinting like a sharpened knife edge.

Tidus gazed around the clearing; there was no sign of Kaemon or Yuna. He frowned; and for a fleeting moment wondered if they had left him derelict. But just as soon as the thought arrived, he pushed it out of his head. Yuna would have certainly entertained the idea, but Kaemon was more reasonable than she was. He strode a ways around the temple, once again examining the detailed craftsmanship. The floating rocks still soared overheard, the blue lightning silently flashing between them. As he rounded the temple he discovered another figure. It was a tall man wearing a robe with large bowed sleeves. Atop his head was a helmet, or what Tidus thought looked almost like a crown. His face was serene, his kind eyes set deep in a regal face. But Tidus thought the tranquil face looked almost miserable, as if the powerful man had lived through great hardships- ones that had succeeded in breaking him.

"His name was Braska. High Summoner Braska."

Tidus whirled around; startled until he realized that it was Yuna who had slipped out of the shadows of the temple to join him. Her bi-colored gaze riveted on the tall statue.

"High Summoner? Does that mean he was the best one?" Tidus asked, puzzled by the terminology.

Suddenly Yuna did something has surprised Tidus, she laughed. He looked at her, wondering if he had mistaken the small noise that had come from her, but the moon was illuminating her small smile, "He was hardly the 'best one'. In fact," she paused, "some might consider him weak."

Tidus looked up at the statue; the shadows from the moonlight made it appear as if it were frowning.

"But," Yuna continued. "He was a man who discovered Seymour's treachery and the birth of the Black Lung Syndicate. He dedicated himself, in secret, to finding a way of exposing Seymour to the measter's council without his knowledge."

"Did Seymour kill him?" Tidus asked.

Yuna studied the effigy for a moment more and then let her gaze fall, "No. Not Seymour."

Tidus had a sinking feeling that it must've been one of Seymour's merciless assassins. He scoffed; of course the treacherous wretch would never stain his _own_ filthy hands with innocent blood.

Tidus met Yuna's gaze, but was unable to discern what she was thinking. They were silent for a long while simply looking at each other; each one trying to unravel the other. Finally Yuna spoke, "You should remain here when we leave in the morning."

Tidus felt his heart skip a beat, "What? Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Because I want to come with you," Tidus said steadily, rubbing the back of his neck as blood slowly rushed to his face.

Yuna's gaze turned steely and she scoffed, "Then you are a fool."

Tidus felt something snap in him when she said that. A fire was ignited in his spirit, his determination unappeasable. As she turned to leave he reached out and grabbed her wrist. She twisted in his grasp, but he held her tightly his blue eyes boring into her own.

"No, I'm not. I'm not an idiot. I know what I've gotten myself into; I understand what the stakes are. But I'm not about to walk away from this. This man, this monster….he took me away from my home, he destroyed my family, everything I've known is gone. All I have now is the will to take him down and make him pay for what he did." Tidus released her, his breath coming in shaky gasps, "I'm going with you."

And suddenly he saw something in Yuna's face change. A sense of revere—or maybe it was sympathy; he couldn't tell—came over her features. Slowly, she nodded. Tidus returned the gesture and, for the first time (with a hint of satisfaction), he stalked off into the shadows leaving Yuna the one baffled and confused.

* * *

"So, you say you're not with the assassins….Then who are you?" The burly man asked as he handed Kaemon a cup of tea. Kaemon smirked at the generous offering; it didn't seem to coincide with the man's hostile inquiry. Nonetheless, he accepted the tea graciously.

"Considering I know as little about you, as you do about me, I don't think it's fair of you to ask that question," Kaemon answered. The man looked at him, his thin lips twitching into a smile. Kaemon thought the man's face looked familiar, but before he could place it, the man laughed loudly, "Cocky bastard, aint'cha?" He stepped forward, coming closer until his face filled Kaemon's vision. "But you're wrong kid. I know exactly who you are."

Kaemon swallowed, feeling his prior sense of control slipping away. The man's woody smell was making it impossible to breathe. His dark gaze bored into Kaemon's own, paralyzing him.

"You're an assassin," he whispered. "You're with Seymour and his men."

Kaemon felt himself reaching instinctively for his knife belt, until he recalled that the man had confiscated upon entering his hut. The large figure smirked, his eyes flickering knowingly to Kaemon's groping hand. _How did he know?_

"You've got death in your eyes. I can see the innocent blood running off your hands." The man stopped and stood back, gazing at Kaemon evenly. Kaemon felt cold and hot at the same time, his mouth was cotton-dry.

"If you knew, then why did you agree to shelter us?" was all Kaemon could think to ask. He desperately wished he still had his knives.

"Cause I also know you're on the run," the man answered. The large man fell silent for a long while. Kaemon could see the muscles in his jaw working slowly as he thought.

"I know because I was once, too," the man answered, finally. "I worked for Seymour. I was a monster, a murderer of the innocent."

The two men stared at each other, their muscles tensed, ready to spring at each other's throats.

"Why?"

The man relaxed and crossed his arms, studying Kaemon, "Thought I had to be. Spira has fallen on hard times. My family was barren, living in the streets; I went looking for a post…I found Seymour. He promised me riches….justice."

Kaemon saw the man's dark eyes grow cloudy with tears and he looked away, embarrassed.

"I didn't get my justice….I got a soul full of sin and no way to repent for it."

"Why tell me this?" Kaemon retorted. "Why not kill me now, while you still have the chance?"

The large man suddenly fell very silent. His breathing was labored and Kaemon saw his eyes turn glassy. Finally he forced himself to meet Kaemon's accusing glare, " 'Cause I never thought I'd se you follow in my footsteps Kaemon."

Kaemon staggered backward as the realization of who this man was hit him with the force like that of a rampaging fiend. Suddenly the dark heavy brows that shadowed the man's dull brown eyes seemed exceptionally similar to that of his own. The thin lips and defined jaw line echoed what Kaemon saw in his own reflection. This man was his—

"Father…"

* * *

Tidus' resentment had finally settled by the time he wandered back into the heart of the village. He glanced around at the quiet buildings, the light that had been dancing in the windows earlier, had all but disappeared hours ago-except for the one cabin nearest to the temple. Tidus could see shadows moving against the light inside of the house. Feeling too restless to return to his dark room in the temple (as well as wondering whether or not that that was the hut that Kaemon had stolen into), he found himself following his feet obediently as they walked towards the cabin. When he reached the door, he hesitated. He put his ear to the door and listened, but no noise could be heard from inside that cabin. He swallowed, his blood pounding in his ears, and knocked softly on the door. At first, there was no response, but finally the aged wooden door swung open slowly

Tidus stepped inside grateful to see that Kaemon was, in fact, inside the hut as well. But something was wrong. Tidus took in Kaemon's rigid posture. Beads of sweat dotted his brow and his brown eyes were large, darting back and forth between Tidus and the large man that had first—welcomed—them to the village. Tidus looked at their host, his expression was much calmer, but even his fists were clenched as he turned his attention to Tidus, "What do you want boy?"

Tidus, unconsciously drew himself up in a feeble attempt to appear larger than he was, "I—er…Well, I wanted to thank you for allowing my friends and I to stay the night, uhh.."

"Rahnan," the hulking man finished. "You will be gone by the morning, right?"

"Uh..right!" Tidus nearly yelped, glancing pleadingly at Kaemon; but he was still gaping wide eyed at Rahnan.

"Good," Rahnan said, staring at Tidus. There was an expansive silence, until Tidus finally realized that Rahnan was expecting him to excuse himself.

"Uhh, well…I guess I'll go get some sleep..Let's go Kae…"

"How could you?" Kaemon suddenly burst. Tidus nearly jumped out of his skin, he stumbled backwards and Kaemon leapt forward grabbing at Rahnan's neck. "How could you?"

Rahnan, Tidus realized, was startled by Kaemon's sudden outburst as well and he fell back against the wall as the assassin began beating at his chest with all of his might.

"It's because of you!" he shouted, his knuckles cracking loudly as he smashed his fist into Rahnan's ribs. "It's because you left! I didn't know what to do! How was I supposed to know how to protect them?"

Tidus couldn't help but stare in absolute shock as the scene unfolded before him. Rahnan did not move to defend himself; however, Kaemon's blows seemed to be having little effect. Still, he stood lamely in front of Kaemon accepting the punches and flinching slightly as each one connected, pain glistening in his eyes. Finally Tidus started into action. He ran forward and grabbed Kaemon's shoulders, but he shook Tidus off easily. As he reached forward to grab his friend again Rahnan stopped him, "No! He needs…Let him finish."

Tidus stared at Rahnan, absolutely baffled. Kaemon had tears streaming down his blotched, ruddy cheeks. He was shaking with emotion but he did not move to attack Rahnan again.

"How could you expect that of me?" Kaemon shouted, his voice becoming raw. "It's because of you that mom gave up…It's…It's because of you they killed Cale! He's dead because of you!"

Tidus couldn't help but exclaim as he witnessed Kaemon's accusations. This man was Kaemon and Cale's father. This was the man who had abandoned their family.

"I know it won't help to tell you why," Rahnan's voice was thick with pain. "But I left to find a better life for you three."

"Bullshit!" Kaemon shouted. "You aren't some noble hero! You abandoned us because you were too much of a coward to die in the streets with us! You let us fend for ourselves while you found an escape!"

Rahnan said nothing but kept his gaze trained on his feet. Tidus stood silently near the door. When Kaemon spoke next, his voice was much quieter, "You told me that I have the blood of innocents on my hands…But at least I don't bear the blood of my family."

He graced his father with one last poisonous glare and then rushed past Tidus and out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Tidus felt his shoulders sag as the grief and agony that permeated the room began to settle into a heavy silence. Rahnan was broken, his whole body flaccid and weak. And as Tidus stood wordlessly, gazing at the man who had abandoned his sons, he could not help but see the ragged form of Jecht standing before him.


	9. Chapter 9: Ghost of the Past

**Hi, I'm back with the newest installment of Assassin's Blood. All of your kind reviews have inspired me to keep writing. I've just been attending my first semester of college, so its been difficult to find time to write, but I'm always working on it. Anyway, without further ado, here's the chapter. Please read, review, and most of all enjoy!**

* * *

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength_

_while loving someone deeply gives you courage"_

_-Lao Tzu_

* * *

The weak morning light crept over the rooftops of the small, sylvan village igniting the thousands of dewdrops that had gathered on the shingles overnight, in a glorious, twinkling display reminiscent of pyreflies. The beauty was lost on Tidus, however, as his exhaustion left him staring at the spectacle with a vacant expression. After having experienced the fallout between Kaemon and his father the previous night, sleep had lingered just beyond his reach forcing him to toss and turn for hours in his cot as memories of his Jecht bombarded him.

In spite of his grogginess, he began to wonder where his companions were. Dawn had arrived and yet they were nowhere to be found. Tidus shivered slightly as the chill of the dew began to seep through his clothes. The shiver transformed into a yawn so large, that it threatened to split Tidus's face in half. When he opened his eyes once more, he noticed that Yuna had appeared beside him, she too was watching the village with a subdued and slightly exhausted expression.

"You should have gotten some rest," she murmured in regards to the yawn that had nearly knocked him off of his feet. He grunted a response, internally analyzing how hypocritical, not to mention how superfluous, her comment had been. They stood side by side in silence for a while when Yuna finally spoke once more, "Where is Kaemon?"

Just as Tidus was about to shrug uselessly, a dark figure appeared from behind the cabin nearest the temple. As the figure came closer Tidus could make out the disheveled clothes and haggard look that adorned Kaemon's features.

"Cmon, let's get out of here," he muttered, brushing roughly past his companions in his hurry to leave the village. Yuna quickly followed suit, denying Tidus the stunned glance he sent her way. As he too began to follow Kaemon, he heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Apparently Kaemon had heard them as well as he quickly ordered, "Don't turn around."

Tidus, nonetheless, chanced a glance backwards and saw Rahnan standing in the middle of the village square, the slouch in his posture and the darkness that spread across his face illustrating the pain he felt as he watched his son leave. He met Tidus' gaze and the regret was palpable. Tidus tore his eyes away and scurried after his friends, feeling as if he were leaving his own father behind as the small village of Djose disappeared behind them.

* * *

The forest soon gave way to a rocky canyon. Tidus was lost in his thoughts and so did not notice the strange, mushroom shaped boulders that stood atop the sloped canyon wall. He stared at the gravel underneath his feet, it crunched mutely in time with his footsteps. The interaction between Kaemon and his father had stirred unwelcome memories that had been lying dormant within Tidus for a long time. Rahnan had resembled Jecht in both appearance and behavior to an uncomfortable extent and now images of his past life in Zanarkand were crashing through his brain in an unrelenting tide.

_I'm sitting alone in the main room, on the sagging couch that he picked up off the street. The telesphere is glowing dully in front of me, but I'm not playing attention to what's playing. _

_Where is he? He was supposed to be home by now…The game ended an hour ago._

_The wind is rising, the house is creaking around me. Suddenly, I'm not sure it's strong enough to protect me against the coming storm. As thunder cracks the sky, I run to his room. It used to be her room…But she's gone now. The sheets still smell like her so I bury myself inside of them as tears of fear wet my cheeks. The wind and the rain pick up now and the house shakes violently around me growing so loud that it muffles my screams. Suddenly the door flies open. I jump as I hear his gruff voice. He's calling for me. I leap from the bed and run to him. He may be rough, but he's powerful, warm, safe. I reach him and clutch his legs, he pushes my head back and scrutinizes me through a drunken haze. _

'_Why are you crying? Cry, cry that's all you're good for…Get up."_

_He pushes me off his leg and goes to the liquor cabinet. I stare, wide eyed, unbelieving as he grabs bottle after bottle and then walks back towards the door. _

"_I'm goin' out with the team…Be back later."_

_Then he's gone and the thunder racks the house again. But I don't feel afraid anymore. I don't feel hate._

Tidus came out of his reverie and looked up at the hunched figure of Kaemon walking sullenly ahead of him. He picked up his pace until he was striding next to Kaemon and unexpectedly the words poured out of him, "Kae, I'm sorry about your old man."

Kaemon's dark eyes flashed, but he did not reply.

"I just want you to know, I know what it feels like to have a dad who…who abandoned you. My old man was a rotten drunk. After mom died I had to raise myself. My old ma-…Jecht was useless…He never even tried to make it up to me….before he died."

Tidus peered out of the corner of his eye to see if his speech was having any affect. Kaemon's face was stony but he continued, "But your pop, Rahnan..He seems like he wants your forgivness. You're lucky….you could have a second chance."

"If I wanted your opinion I would have asked," Kaemon hissed, pinning Tidus with an angry glare. Tidus let him pull ahead and fell in step with Yuna who was looking at him with a strange expression. Tidus smiled wanly at her, she did not return the gesture.

They trudged in sullen silence for a while longer when suddenly their attention was drawn to the top of the canyon where a short slide of skree fell from the sandy walls, coming to a stop at their feet. Tidus didn't understand why the rockslide would be signifigant but both Yuna and Kaemon had stopped walking and were gazing intently at the top of the mushroomed peaks. Confused, Tidus studied the rocks as well and fleetingly saw what appeared to be a figure moving among the stones. Yuna and Kaemon appeared to have seen it too, as they immediately dropped their packs, drew their daggers, and leapt onto canyon wall, scaling it as easily as sand basilisks.

"Hey!" Tidus cried, drawing his own knife and scrabbling at the wall.

"Wait here!" Kaemon ordered, letting loose another flurry of skree that landed squarely in Tidus' eyes. "You'll only get in the way!"

Tidus fell backwards, landing harshly on his rear, and swore. Why had Kaemon bothered to train him if they would not let him fight? He stood and brushed the dust off of his pants glaring up at the mushroom peaks. He could no longer see Yuna and Kaemon. Assuming that meant in turn that they could no longer see him either, he grabbed at the rocky canyon wall and began to climb again. He had only just placed his feet on the wall when he heard the crunching of feet on the gravel to his right, coming fast. He jumped off of the wall just in time to avoid the dagger of the ruby eyed assassin , Paine.

He shouted in astonishment as he stumbled backward, losing his footing on the uneven gravel, "You-You're supposed to be dead!"

Paine, whom Tidus hadn't known for her prowess with words or emotion, grimaced and hissed, "Sorry to disappoint."

Tidus rolled out of the way as Paine's knife came down on him once more. He struggled to find his footing, but Paine had the superior position and continued to shove him back to the ground, her dagger narrowly missing him each time. The dust gathered around him as he rolled, crawling into his eyes and throat and choking him. But it gave him an idea. He dodged Paine's blow once more and swiped a handful of gravel into the assassin's red eyes. Paine snarled and stumbled backwards, blinking furiously.

The strategic move gave Tidus enough time to grab his knife and scramble to his feet, but Paine was quickly upon him again. Kaemon's training flashed through Tidus' mind and he raised his knife to parry Paine's blows. Adrenaline pumped through him, making him faster, stronger. But Paine was a trained assassin; she was quick and pushing him back. Their knives clashed back and forth, but Tidus knew Paine was toying with him. Tidus' heart fell as he felt the wall of the canyon against his back. He was cornered. As Paine charged him once more, Tidus ducked instinctually. Paine's dagger clanged hard against the rocky wall and she grunted cradling her jarred saw his chance. He grabbed Paine's cloak, pinning her against the wall and raised his dagger, positioning it above her neck.

"Tidus! NO!" Tidus foolishly swiveled his head to see Yuna and Kaemon scrambling back down the canyon wall and hurrying towards him. Paine, using his distraction, twisted out of her cloak and rammed her fist into Tidus' solar plexus, sending him backwards and expelling all of the air from his body. He fell down dazed as Yuna crashed into Paine, their weapons flashing in the burning sunlight. Kaemon joined the fray and Paine's body seemed to go into overdrive. She slashed and ducked and dodged her speed and power uncanny. Kaemon roared and jumped against the wall to gain momentum as he flew at the assassin, but Paine's foot caught him in the gut and he crumpled to the ground. Yuna pulled a second knife from her belt and stabbed both into the wall of the canyon. Pulling herself up by the handles she swung her body and slammed both feet into Paine's back. As Paine crashed to the ground, Yuna withdrew her daggers and lunged forward, but Paine rolled and swept Yuna's feet out from underneath her. As Tidus watched Yuna crashed to the ground things seemed to move in slow motion. Paine managed to regain her footing, her body becoming taught as a spring as she prepared to destroy the women who lay helplessly before her. Tidus' muscles seemed to gain a mind of their own. His body was still too numb from Paine's blow to work effectively, but he managed to stagger forward, gaining enough clumsy momentum to throw himself into Paine as her dagger came arcing through the air in a flash of deadly silver. They fell back against the canyon wall and Paine's head connected with the rock forcing her into unconsciousness. Tidus rolled away from her, his hands and legs were trembling fiercely.

"Tidus," Kaemon's voice jarred him from his thoughts. "Oh no.."

Tidus tried to focus on the brown-haired boy but it suddenly seemed that his friend had grown a second face. The two faces blurred and separated. The blue sky behind Kaemon's two heads was turning gray. Finally, Tidus felt a sharp burning pain in the center of his stomach. He reached down and touched the aching spot, afraid of what he might find. It was warm and sticky on his fingers and when he held them up to his face they had turned red with his blood. The knife that Paine had meant for Yuna had pierced him instead.

'Great.'

Yuna's face appeared in his slowly diminishing field of vision. It was paler than usual as she pressed her hands into his wound. He shouted in pain and tried to shove them away but she said something to Kaemon and he knelt to holds Tidus' arms at his sides. He would have struggled, but all of his strength seemed to be draining from the wound that Paine had dealt him. Everything was becoming dark. The only thing that remained was the stinging in his abdomen. Suddenly, a warm, soft feeling bloomed within his wound. It began to emanate outwards, filling his body with strength. A white light seemed to glow against the insides of his eyelids. His whole body felt warm and refreshed. Opening his eyes, he saw the faces of his friends in sharp clarity. Kaemon looked amazed but Yuna still looked worried.

"Did I just die?" were the first words to come out of his mouth. His companions sat back releasing a simultaneous breath, obvious relief sketched on their faces.

"You are the craziest, most irresponsible, idiot I've ever met," Kaemon berated although a smile was playing on his lips. Tidus sat up, uncomfortably aware that Yuna's hand was resting on the small of his back aiding him.

"I prefer to think of it as sheer bravery," he replied, grinning. He looked at Yuna to signal that he was ok to stand on his own but her eyes had such a strange look in them that the words died in his throat. He swallowed as she hooked her arm around his middle and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked, her voice sounding unusually anxious.

"I-I'm fine," he admitted. "What did you do?"

"Magic," she said as if it were the simplest concept in the world. "I was taught some simple spellcasting when I was a child."

"Simple spellcasting?! You saved my life!"

Yuna's tone was practical when she spoke, but her eyes shone with gratitude, "And you saved mine."

Kaemon approached them then, his face pale as he wiped a smear of blood from his dagger. "It's done," he said to Yuna. "She won't be following us this time."

Tidus felt his stomach drop as he realized the implication of Kaemon's words. He understood the Kaemon's actions, but it still frightened him how easy it seemed for his companions to take someone's life. His mind drifted back to the moment when he had had Paine in his grasp, whether she lived or died, it had been up to him. Yuna had distracted him before he had the chance to decide. He looked at her and said, "That's why you stopped me."

She looked at him, not seeming to need any explanation for his comment and nodded, "I couldn't let you become one of us."

Tidus' brow furrowed and he glanced back and forth between his friends. They both wore uncomfortable expressions.

"Hold on a second," he said stepping away from Yuna and holding out his hands. "You guys aren't..well I mean..you're not bad guys!"

Neither of them said a word but Yuna was now looking at him pityingly as if he were a child who didn't know what he was saying.

"You're not! Seymour did this to you guys! It's his fault. Yuna, you've had to defend yourself since you were young, I don't blame you for doing what it takes to stay alive. And Kaemon, you were tricked into thinking you would be able to help your family. But once Seymour had you it's not like you could just escape, right? You had to do what he said."

Kaemon looked away. Tidus looked helplessly between them once more but silence had gripped them. Finally, Tidus relented, "Fine. But you've both saved my life too often for me to think of you as bad people."  
"Let's get moving," Kaemon said finally, turning and beginning to trudge slowly down the canyon path. Yuna followed, leaving Tidus to watch them march down the road, guilt weighing heavily in the air.

* * *

They walked without interruption long into the night. The dark had come quickly and now surrounded them with, what seemed to Tidus an oppressive presence. His legs had gone numb hours ago, but everyone was afraid to stop, lest more of Seymour's forces had the chance to catch up to them. Tidus held out his hands in front of him but he couldn't distinguish them from the dark. In fact the only bit of light came from the tiny, flashing stars that decorated the black velvet sky.

Suddenly, a warm glow appeared in the distance. It was thin and long, seeming to stretch across the black horizon like a large glowing serpent. In fact it appeared to wiggle and slither like a serpent as well. The light was growing larger as they continued to walk and Tidus could see small balls light floating off of the river and moving slowly through the air.

"Hey," he began hesitantly. "What is—"

"That's the Moonflow," Yuna's voice floated out of the darkness to his left. "It's a river that cuts through Spira."

They halted at the riverbank and Tidus reached out hesitantly to touch one of the floating balls of light as it drifted past his head, "What is that?"

"It's a pyrefly," Kaemon answered lifting his hand and allowing one to rest on his palm. "They're like little beings of magic…Kind of like little spirits."

"But they're not bugs?" he asked again. Kaemon snorted, "No."

Tidus stared at the glowing creatures for only a moment more before he peeled off his leather jerkin and pants and dove headfirst into the Moonflow. The river was warmer than he expected and lighter also, as if he were swimming through air and not water. He burst through the surface, sending a wave of pyreflies scattering into the air. A wave of water splashed into his face as Kaemon dove into the river after him. Tidus splashed the brown-haired boy as his head bobbed above the water. Kaemon shouted and retaliated. Soon the still night air was filled with whoops of laughter.

"We'd better stop," Kaemon said reluctantly, dodging Tidus' final splash. "We don't know if there's anyone out there to hear us."

Tidus nodded somewhat grudgingly, but his high spirits could not be dampened even by the delicate mention of the assassins. He leaned to float on his back, gazing wonderingly at the millions of twinkling stars. He heard Kaemon sigh quietly, tranquil for the first time in what Tidus guessed had been a long time.

"Hey Kae….I wanted to say sorry for making you…er… upset before."

"It's 'lright," Kaemon's voice was slurred with exhaustion.

"I just…I'm jealous of you Kaemon, I really am." There was silence. "My old man died before he could ever make it up to me. And even if he hadn't, I have a feeling he wouldn't have changed anyway."

Tidus stood up, his toes sinking into the soft sand, "You have a chance to have a family again. Rahnan is ready to change. He wants you to forgive him."

_Besides it's not like you didn't follow in his footsteps_, Tidus thought to himself. Kaemon was still peering at the night sky with a blank face. But at least this time he hadn't shouted or stormed away angrily. Tidus waded to the bank and flopped down on the grass, sighing as the water trickled off of him in tiny rivulets. Kaemon followed and shook the water from his dark hair before pulling on his clothes and nudging Tidus with his foot, "C'mon lets set up camp."

Yuna joined them from farther down the river, her wet hair seemingly black from her swim in the river. They could not start a fire for fear of being spotted, but the night air was comfortably warm and a soft breeze helped to dry the three companions as they lay on the spongy grass that blanketed the riverbank. An easy silence settled over them as they gazed at the twinkling stars that decorated the velvety sky.

"How 'bout your old man, Yuna?" Tidus asked suddenly, thoughts of Jecht swirling in his mind. "Is he a good guy?"

"He was a great man," was Yuna's soft reply.

Tidus rolled over and leaned on his elbow to better see her silhouetted in the moonlight, "Was?"

He could see her shift uncomfortably, the silver glow the moonlight cast on her moving across her body, "He's dead."

Tidus felt a wave of pity roll through him but he doubted that Yuna was one who would appreciate his concern and so he settled for a neutral reply, "Oh."

For a moment, he wondered if her father's death had been work of Seymour and his assassins…it would explain Seymour's frantic pursuit , but he decided not to push the subject further. The gentle _swish_ of the river in combination with the soft light that pulsated from the fireflies dulled Tidus' senses until he was barely on the edge of consciousness, and he almost did not register Kaemon's offer to take watch as he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

They rose before dawn the next morning and traveled north along the Moonflow towards the crossing station. The station was fortunately quite deserted and they managed to cross on their own personal shoopuf. Tidus, who had never seen such a creature before, spent much of the trip leaning over the edge of the saddle to prod and poke the large, bluish beast and ended up toppling into the river when he once leaned too far to examine its rough skin. This sent Kaemon into a fit of laughter and even Yuna managed to smile lightly as Tidus scrambled clumsily onto the shoopuf's back. He achieved his revenge by showering his companions with the water droplets he shook from his hair.

Tidus was frustrated to see yet another dense forest awaiting them when they reached the other side of the Moonflow. But he was forced to push his hindrances aside and follow his friends into the deep foliage as they plowed ahead without him. As they navigated the forest, Tidus noticed multiple winding pathways that branched off through the trees. Unlike the previous forest they had traveled through, this one appeared to be inhabited. As they continued to travel, the paths became more defined and well worn. Tidus looked down to see elongated, humanoid footprints decorating the road, at least twice as long as his own.

"Um, guys?" he said as more and more footprints appeared. "What exactly lives in this forest?"

The moment the question had passed from his lips, they stepped into the strangest city Tidus had ever seen. The town blended so perfectly with the forest surrounding it, that Tidus had not realized that the trees around him had been converted into houses. Branches twisted and bulged above them forming bridges and platforms upon which tall, treelike figures drifted slowly. Strangest of all was a large sloping hill that resided in the center of town upon which there was a strange, undulating light that shifted and twisted so suddenly that Tidus could not seem to focus on it.

"This is Guadosalam," Yuna said, answering Tidus' unspoken question. "The home of the Guado and the birthplace of our enemy, Seymour."

"What?!" Tidus exclaimed, his voice ringing loudly through the trees. "We shouldn't be here!"

"Calm down," Kaemon hissed glancing warily at the tall figures that walked the enormous branches above them. "Seymour and his family have not lived in this place for decades. They were banished long ago, when Seymour was first convicted as an enemy of Spira."

Tidus' nerves were abated only slightly; the few Guado that walked among the trees bore an uncomfortable resemblance to Seymour and his strange, elongated features. Nevertheless, he followed Yuna as she led them to a squat trunk-like building that acted as the town's inn. The sleepy eyed Guado who ran the shop did not seem to mind that they had no money to pay and led them to three beds where they sat their knapsacks and then wandered into the town to explore. Although the three of them were clearly identifiable as outsiders, the citizens of Guadosalam did not seem to notice their presence. In fact all of the Guado seemed to exist in a permanent drowsy haze, their large baleful eyes unfocused and distant. The odd, ethereal vibe that emanated throughout the city did nothing to abate Tidus' anxiety and neither did it seem to calm his friends. They circled the city and managed to obtain a few necessary supplies from the unsupervised shops that littered the area, though Tidus still felt guilty about taking things without paying. As they walked, his attention constantly returned to the strange, undulating light that floated on top of the central hill.

"What is that?" he asked finally, turning to Yuna for an explanation. She followed his gaze and as her eyes fell upon the light her face darkened substantially.

"That is the entrance to the Farplane, the realm of the dead," she answered quietly. "The Farplane is home to thousands upon thousands of pyreflies. They take the form of the spirits that reside there and react to the memories one has of their dead. "

"So, you can see people who have died?" Tidus asked, astounded. "Can you talk to them?!"

"No," Yuna's voice was hard. "They are only memories."

Tidus looked at the shining portal and then at Kaemon whose face was tight with longing. "Can we go in?" he asked.

"I do not think that's a prudent idea," Yuna started slowly, but already both Kaemon and Tidus had started up the hill towards the entrance. As they reached the portal, Tidus hesitated. He did not know what to do at this point. But Kaemon, who appeared almost in a trance, reached out a gloved hand and touched the light, his fingers disappearing inside of it. He stepped forward and was suddenly swallowed up in a bright flash of light. Tidus looked back at Yuna who was standing a ways behind him appearing incredibly uncomfortable.

"You coming?" he asked.

"I have no need. Memories are fine but that is all they are," she replied, her mouth set in a grim line.

Tidus frowned and for a moment considered simply taking her by the hand and dragging her inside, but he doubted that would be very much appreciated on Yuna's part. He took a deep breath and plunged forward into the hovering light.

* * *

For a moment he was blinded and then the next thing he knew he was standing on what appeared to be an island floating in a sea of suspended fields and waterfalls. The colors seemed too saturated and bright while in contrast the noises of the waterfalls were muted and airy like a whisper. Great clouds of pyreflies floated above, below, and all around him, their iridescent colors the reflection of the beautiful landscape that surrounded them. Tidus realized he was gaping and shut his mouth quickly. He looked around and spotted Kaemon standing at the edge of the island where two figures floated before him; one was a woman with long, black hair that Tidus concluded was Kaemon's mother. The other-was Cale. Tidus felt a lump of grief rise in his throat as he studied Cale's tiny figure. Unwillingly he remembered the day the young boy had been brutally murdered by Seymour's assassins. Kaemon appeared to be experiencing a similar memory as his body shook with palpable tears.

Tidus looked away, feeling like an intruder on the family's privacy, when suddenly the pyreflies gathered before him in a flurry of movement and before he could blink, the figure of Jecht stood before him. Tidus felt his body go cold as he stared at the expressionless likeness of his father. A cold weight appeared in his gut as the memories of the night he had found his father's lifeless body began swirling through his mind. Suddenly he was back in Zanarkand, feeling desperately betrayed when Gippal had failed to see him off. Then he was in Besaid, storming angrily along the beach, cursing his father for exiling him to the tiny island. Then the night sky was glowing orange from the flames that ravaged the town as Seymour decimated it's people. Tidus snapped his eyes shut and clenched his fists, trying to stop the visions, but the pyreflies magic was powerful and the memories continued to engulf him. Just as he felt that he would be consumed with his anguish, the images stopped and Tidus was staring once more at the solid, dark figure of Jecht. He realized he was shaking as he reached out to touch the picture of his father. But the moment his fingers made contact, the pyreflies scattered and Jecht was gone.

Tidus was about to turn to leave when the pyreflies began to swirl and gather before him once more. He paused and squinted confusedly at the blurry image that was forming . In a flash of light, there was a man with a long straight nose, brown hair, and bright blue eyes that stared at Tidus with such intensity, he could not look away. The man wore elaborate robes decorated with blues and reds but even his strange outfit did not hint to Tidus how he knew this man. Yuna had said that the pyreflies reacted to a person's memories, but Tidus had no recollection of ever meeting the stern looking man before. There was also something strange about the way the figure looked at Tidus. The memory of Jecht has appeared almost as a statue- straight backed, expressionless and had empty eyes that gazed into the distance. The man who was before him now stared raptly at Tidus, a powerful sense of urgency seeming to radiate from his being. His bright blue eyes were full of an emotion Tidus could not identify but he sensed that the figure was trying to communicate with him. As he studied the restless face of the brown haired man, it suddenly struck Tidus where he had seen him before. This was the same figure that had stared down at him outside the temple of Djose, the man that Yuna had identified as Lord Braska. But if this was a physical representation of Tidus' memory, why did Braska seem so alive…so perturbed? Tidus could not pull his eyes away from Braska's intense gaze and he could not shake the feeling that there was something he was supposed to understand. But before he could untangle his thoughts, Kaemon interrupted him.

"Ready to go?" he asked, putting a hand on Tidus' shoulder and shocking him back into the present. Tidus whipped around to look at him, taking in a face that was red and splotchy from crying. He looked back around for one last glance of Lord Braska, but the summoner had disappeared.

"Yeah….Yeah let's go."

* * *

Tidus may have left the Farplane, but he was haunted for the rest of the night by the ghosts of Jecht, Braska, and even Kaemon's family. They each spoke, but there words were garbled and muffled as if they were speaking to him through a thick quilt. He tossed and turned in frustration as the voices and faces swirled endlessly in his head until finally, he opened his eyes and it was morning. Feeling absolutely exhausted, he rose slowly, stretching the tension from his shoulders. He heard the bed to his left creak noisily as Kaemon stuffed his belongings into his pack hurriedly.

"What are you doing?" Tidus croaked, surprised by the roughness of his voice. Kaemon turned around, his dark eyes glittering with life for the first time since Tidus had met him.

"I'm going back," he replied. For a fleeting moment, Tidus thought that Kaemon meant he was returning to Seymour's service, but before he could object, Kaemon clarified, "I'm going back to find my father."

There was a creaking behind him that alerted Tidus to Yuna's awakening, however he was too thrilled to divert his attention from Kaemon.

"Seeing my family last night made me realize that you were right," Kaemon said rising to his feet and shouldering his bag. "My father is all I have left. He made mistakes…But I've done the same. My mother and Cale…they would want us to make this work."

Tidus grinned at his friend, pushing back the urge to utter an 'I told you so'.

"I'm sorry to leave you two," Kaemon continued, although he didn't actually seem that perturbed. "But I have to go back. I have to find my family again."

Yuna rose too and nodded at Kaemon, "We cannot thank you enough for what you risked to save us from Seymour."

Kaemon returned the solemn nod and replied, "If ever you two are in need, don't hesitate to call for my help."

"Just remember," Tidus reminded him. "Seymour's still looking for each of us….You'll need to be careful going back the way he's following us from."

"Please Tidus," Kaemon grinned ruefully. "I'm a trained assassin remember?"

Tidus and Yuna stood side by side as Kaemon walked towards the edge of town that led back to the Moonflow. He looked back at them once, his dark eyes glittering brightly, and then he ducked into the forest and disappeared among the shadows. Tidus couldn't help but feel a pang of loss as Kaemon hurried away. He owed much to Kaemon, training and companionship, as well as someone who understood his feeling towards his father. There was also, of course, the fact that he had saved their lives in helping them escape Seymour's camp. He glanced at Yuna over his shoulder to try and glean if she was experiencing the same nostalgia when it suddenly struck him why Lord Braska's face had looked so familiar. He and Yuna shared the same nose, the same shade of brown hair and the same bright blue eye. Tidus finally understood. Lord Braska was Yuna's father.

* * *

**See ya next time! Review to let me know what you think, or what you want from the story**


	10. Chapter 10: Growing Closer

**Woah, what is this, another update in less than a month?! Holy crap I know! :) Anywhoozle, I wanted to address some pms and comments I've been recieving about the story, mainly about the lack of fluff. I just wanted to say that yes, this is a YxT story, but I'm striving to make it something different than what you normally find in fanfiction. I don't want useless fluff, or intense lemon moments. This is not that kind of story. Yes there will be TxY moments and ultimately this is their story(see what I did there)...at the same time, remember, this is first and foremost and action story, then mystery, then romance. I don't want it to be rushed. This is a story about two people who are thrown into a life threatening situation and come to depend on one another above all else and thus fall in love. All that to say, I did try to push their connection here, because granted, it has been a little lacking. :) I hope that is satisfactory to ya'll. I hope you read, review and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."  
― Marilyn Monroe_

An unsolicited cry escaped Tidus' lips as Yuna's blade flashed dangerously close to his chest. He leapt backward, regarding her warily as she prowled slowly in front of him. She had insisted upon using real weapons for this particular bout of training, apparently unimpressed with the far safer and in Tidus' opinion, far more practical, application of wooden sticks. He had protested hastily but Yuna assured him that no physical contact would be made. Watching her now, slender form tensed and ferocious, Tidus was not sure how closely she would adhere to her own rules.

Tidus began to circle to his right, his eyes never leaving her for even an instant. As he studied her he noted the wild light that flashed in her bi-colored eyes, the miniscule twitches that danced up and down her toned body as she matched him step for step. She was alive with a wild beauty. It was mesmerizing and yet, at the same time terrifying. Before he could pull himself from his meditation, Yuna leapt towards him feigning a swipe, which he thoughtlessly raised his arm to block, opening his torso for attack, and kicked him into a tree. She did not give him a moment to catch his breath as it was driven from his body and closed the distance between them in a flash. Instinctively, Tidus ducked as her knife arm rose towards his throat. He hurtled forward underneath of it and pivoted on his heel, positioning himself behind her. He moved quickly, gripping her across the shoulders with his free arm and bringing his own knife upward until it was poised dangerously above her throat. Tidus allowed himself a small sense of pride as she struggled briefly in his hold. His superiority was short-lived, however, as Yuna suddenly twisted like a basilisk in his grip, grabbing his arm and thrusting herself forward with all of her might. The next thing Tidus knew, he was on his back gazing upward at her through stunned and blurry eyes.

"You're improving," she assured, offering her hand to him and gracing him with a subtle smile. He snorted disparagingly and took her hand, coming unsteadily to his feet.

"You're gonna have to teach me how to do that," he murmured as they tucked their blades into their respective sheathes. The sun was low on the horizon now, setting the sky ablaze with network of soft pink, orange, and red clouds. Tidus looked towards where he knew the Moonflow would be, wondering briefly how far Kaemon had gotten during the day.

Deciding to voice his thoughts he asked, "Do you think he made it back?"

Yuna followed his gaze towards the horizon and shook her head lightly, "It took us nearly a day to cross the Moonflow alone. If all has gone well, he's most likely just reached the South Bank."

After Kaemon had left to return to Djose and his father, Tidus and Yuna had spent the day training just outside the sleepy city of Guadosalam. Tidus had learned how to track an enemy by looking for signs left in the forest undergrowth. Yuna had taught him also how to place his feet and weight when attempting for a stealthy prowl . Finally, they had of course, trained in combat. Tidus felt his weariness catch up to him and he raised his arms above his head, stretching luxuriously. A sharp pain in his side brought his hands back down where they clutched at the tender spot along his ribcage. He opened his hand to assess the damage and saw a long, shallow cut roughly a handspan long that pulled open his leather jerkin, its edges puckered like the lips of a thin mouth. As he had feared, their use of actual weaponry had caused undue damage that had gone unnoticed during the heat of battle. However now that the adrenaline was fading from his body, a sharp burning pain radiated outward from the wound. Yuna stepped around to face him her face twisting into a shamefaced grimace.

"I'm sorry," she murmured reaching forward to touch the long, thin cut, the tips of her fingers glowing with a familiar white light.

"It's ok," Tidus assured her marveling as the edges of his skin moved together seemingly of their own accord, closing the wound with only a peculiar tickling sensation. Tidus examined the jagged edges of his jerkin and grinned, "Kaemon would be disappointed in you Yuna. You ruined his 'fine leather'."

Yuna gave a small smile and suggested they return to the inn where she assured him the innkeeper would be able to fix his tunic with ease. They sky was a soft, velvety dark-blue when they reached the inn and indeed, when approached with the dilemma of the ruined tunic, the innkeeper stripped Tidus of his shirt, offered both he and Yuna a large jug of some sweet smelling liquid, and swept away into the back of the inn without so much as a word. After recovering from the shock of the hasty affair, Tidus became uncomfortably aware that he was now stood bare chested in front of Yuna. She however, did not even give him a second glance as she sat in one of the inn's large, squishy lounge chairs and poured herself a drink from the jug. Tidus took the seat across from her and accepted the cup she offered him readily, eager to forget his embarrassment. Throwing his head back he downed the drink in one swift gulp. It was sweet and warm and bubbled pleasantly when it settled in his stomach, sending a warm sensation rolling throughout his body. Yuna looked at him, her eyes sparkling as the drink filled her own body with a similar effect. They smiled at eachother and quickly poured themselves another glass, and then another, and another.

* * *

Soon the atmosphere had gained a soft, hazy quality and Tidus suddenly found everything rather amusing. Even Yuna, in all of her refined dignity, supported two soft spots of pink along her cheeks and a constant smile graced her soft lips. Soon enough, the effects of the warming liquor seemed to make the small room grow uncomfortably hot. Yuna soon suggested that they go for a walk to which Tidus agreed enthusiastically. As they stepped out into the cool night air, which Tidus barely felt in spite of his bare chested standing, the soft, silvery glow of moonlight rested gently along the grooves and dips of the surrounding trees casting deep shadows that made certain features seem to disappear entirely into the darkness. He glanced at Yuna whose face, lit similarly to the trees, once again reminded him of the noble and refined features of Lord Braska. He looked up towards the sloping hill where the entrance to the Farplane hung loosely in the air, undulating and rippling tantalizingly. An idea struck him then and with liquor induced brashness, he grabbed Yuna's hand and tugged her gently towards the hill, "C'mon there's something I want to show you."

Tidus was surprised and pleased when Yuna did not resist and followed him easily, curiosity making her luminous eyes large and round. Only when they had reached the crest of the hill did she stop, jarring Tidus backward with astonishing strength. She did not speak, but she looked at him pleadingly, silently begging to return to the inn and the security of ignorance. Tidus did not understand why she was so afraid of entering the Farplane, but that did not stop him from expressing his sympathy. He squeezed her hand lightly, which was still tucked inside of his own, and smiled gently at her.

"It's ok Yuna, there's nothing to be scared of in there. They're only memories, right?" he said using her previous argument now as a defense. Tidus placed his hands on her shoulders in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture and gazed intently into her eyes, "We'll do this together."

For a long time she simply held his stare, her eyes flickering slightly as she studied him attentively. Tidus' jaw clenched anxiously as the silence stretched between them, perhaps he had been wrong in assuming that Yuna would comply if he were gentle enough. At last, much to his relief, Yuna nodded wordlessly and Tidus could see the jerk of muscles in her slender neck as she swallowed dryly. He returned her solemn nod and as he led herthrough the portal he noted, quite contentedly, how tightly she clutched his hand in her own.

The Farplane was no less impressive the second time Tidus stood inside of it. The muted, floating waterfalls continued to rush and splash into nothingness and the pyreflies danced in endless, colorful circles around them. He led Yuna towards the edge of the floating island where he had last seen the shape of Lord Braska and waited. He felt Yuna's hand tighten on his own. Her grip was powerful and he could feel the calloused tips of her fingertips against his palm, but at the same time he realized just how small and seemingly delicate her hands were. It was strange to think of what unspeakable violence these fragile hands could perform. He heard Yuna's breath catch as the pyreflies began to cluster together in front of them and coalesced to form the semi-transparent form of High Summoner Braska. As before, the figure of the older man pinned Tidus with an intense stare that seemed to express a wordless plea he could still not interpret. Attempting to glean something from Braska's gaze, Tidus spoke to Yuna while maintaining strict eye contact with the apparition.

"I know this is your father Yuna," he murmured gently, his voice sounding inappropriately loud amongst the muted tones of the Farplane. "I know that Seymour killed him because you told me he knew too much about the Syndicate. I know that you've been on the run ever since and I know…" He paused, unsure as to whether or not he should reveal his suspicions. It was possible that Yuna would react badly and he would irreparably damage their already tenuous relationship. "And I know that, for some reason, you think it's your fault that he's dead."

He finally turned to look at her and was startled to see a steady stream of tears falling down Yuna's pale cheeks. He found himself at a loss for words, unsure how to comfort the woman who had displayed such steady stoicism since the moment he'd met her. At the same time, her reaction led him to the conclusion that he was correct in all of his suspicions. He felt his heart break for Yuna as he witnessed the tortured expression she gave the apparition of her father. The tears streaked silently down her cheeks, leaving red tracks along her face, and dripped off of her trembling chin. When he looked back on this moment, Tidus was unsure as to whether or not his next few actions were due to his own personal nerve or the brashness induced from the drink that the Guado had given them. Regardless of the motivation Tidus took his hand from Yuna and wrapped his arm tentatively around her shoulders pulling her inward until she, surprisingly, relented to his embrace and titled her head until it was resting against his shoulder. They stood there for a long while, her shoulders shaking underneath his arm and hot tears dripping on his chest, as they stared at the silent form of Braska that floated before them.

* * *

It seemed an eternity before Tidus was finally able to coax Yuna away from the form of her father and lead her gently back the inn, all the while keeping an arm firmly around her slender shoulders. Given any other circumstance, Tidus had to admit, he would've enjoyed the contact. But it was hard to think of such things when he had seen just how deeply the encounter had shaken Yuna. He had never imagined how anxious it would leave him when he truly saw her for who she was and the sentiments she had buried deep within herself. When at last they returned to the inn, Tidus gently guided Yuna to her cot, where she sat mechanically, her tear stained face once again impassive and withdrawn. Tidus sat across from her on his own cot and took her hands in both of his own, shaking them slightly as if to shock her back from where she had retreated within herself.

"Yuna," he did not wait for a response, knowing that he would not receive one. "Let's end this. Let's finish what your father started. Let's stop Seymour."

Yuna's distant gaze snapped back into focus, her eyes boring into his own with the familiar sharpness he had grown so used to. He barely managed to hold back a sigh of relief—he had worried that the encounter with her father had sent her to a place that he would not have been able to call her back from. However, despite her hard gaze, when she spoke her voice was strained and fragile, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying let's fight back!" Tidus exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "How long are we gonna keep running? The world doesn't go on forever Yuna and sooner or later Seymour's gonna catch up. I say we stop him before he has the chance to find us again. Let's get into the heart of the Syndicate and take them out one by one."

Yuna looked for a moment as if the idea intrigued her, nonetheless, she began to shake her head and spoke slowly as if to a child, "Tidus, I don't think you underst—"

"No, I do understand," he interrupted, his voice as unwavering as his gaze. "I know how crazy it sounds. I know what Seymour is capable of. But I also know that you…," he paused and then corrected himself, "that we…can't keep running like this. Do you want to be a fugitive for the rest of your life?"

Yuna was shaking her head again, but she looked uncertain and frightened for the first time since Tidus had known her, "It's—it's just not plausible…how would we go about defeating an entire organization, brimming with trained killers who've no regard for any sort of morality or mercy?"

"There's gotta be someone we can go to for help," Tidus murmured. "What about the Maester, he's Seymour's ultimate target isn't he? We can go to Bevelle and warn him, we can get the entire Spiran army on our side." Tidus settled back and crossed his arms across his chest, unabashedly proud of plan. But once again Yuna was signaling a negative.

"The Maester and the order of Summoners are bureaucrats. When my father, their High Summoner, was murdered all they were concerned with was hiding the evidence. They thought it much more suitable for Spira to believe that my father had died peacefully in his sleep than at the hands of a murderer. There's no way they would permit the widespread organization of the military to fight a group of criminals that they're trying to hide from the world."

"You mean they know about the Syndicate?!" Tidus asked his voice rising with disbelief, "And they're not doing anything to stop him?!"

"The Maester's primary concern is the "harmony", more appropriately the ignorance, of its people. So long as Seymour does not declare himself a public threat and continues to do his work in the shadows, they will do nothing to draw attention to his covert actions. They will attribute suspicious activity to highway thiefs or fiends," Yuna admitted, looking ashamedly at her hands that lay folded neatly across her lap.

"But it's only a matter of time until the Syndicate starts taking out more and more important people," Tidus insisted. "You know that don't you!"

Yuna looked up at him, her expression sympathetic, "Of course I do. But there's nothing we can do. In fact even if we managed to gain an audience with the Maester we would most likely be accused of being a part of Seymour's organization ourselves."

"That's crazy!" Tidus nearly shouted, falling backwards onto his bed, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes and rubbing furiously. It all made sense as to why Yuna had not gone for help the moment Seymour had begun to hunt her. There was no one out there who would be willing to fight back. They were alone and helpless to stop themselves from being mercilessly hunted until they ran out of places to hide. Tidus laced his hands across his still bare chest and gazed coldly at the ceiling of the inn, his eyes following the twisting and intertwining root systems that decorated it. There had to be someone who would help them. Anyone. But if there was, Tidus had no idea where to start looking for them. He had never been outside of Zanarkand before his father's death and he had little to no knowledge of the people that populated Spira. He sighed and allowed a wave of exhaustion to roll over him, shivering slightly as the warming effects of the liquor began to fade from his body.

"I'm sorry."

Yuna's unexpected apology stirred him from his contemplation. Unsure if he had heard her correctly, he rose to sit tilting his head slightly in a curious gesture. Yuna wasn't looking at him, instead she focused intently on her hands that were twisting nervously in her lap, "You've been pulled into something that has nothing to do with you and has put you into considerable mortal danger…multiple times. I'm sorry for bringing you into this…it was never my intention."

Tidus reached tentatively to take one of her hands again. To his surprise, she let him, and he felt her delicate fingers clutch at his own. Perhaps it was the due to the lingering effects of the drink that still left her cheeks a light pink, but Tidus thought, or perhaps hoped, that maybe her actions were of her own accord.

"Honestly, Yuna," he reassured her, "I'm grateful."

When she looked at him with a baffled expression he couldn't help but chuckle, "Like I said, it's only a matter of time before Seymour takes this battle all over Spira. But with you, I've got a head start on fighting him. I won't be one of his unsuspecting victims thanks to you."

She didn't look convinced in spite of the beaming grin he gave her. He squeezed her hand gently once more and then leaned back on his cot, yawning exaggeratedly, "Well, we should probably get some rest. We've gotta get up and get moving bright and early tomorrow."

Yuna watched him for a moment more, opening her mouth as if to say something but Tidus continued his show of unperturbed serenity until she finally lay back against her own cot and turned away from him, her breathing slowing to a steady rhythm. Tidus let his smile fade as worry overtook him once more, what were they going to do? The Guado innkeeper interrupted his thoughts by returning his tunic, the gaping hole sewn shut by either magic or extremely fine stitching, Tidus couldn't tell which. Thanking the innkeeper, who merely nodded solemnly, he slid the garmet back on and let his head hit the pillow, sleep taking him almost instantly.

* * *

Tidus awoke with an intense desire to relieve himself. It was dark inside the inn, the only light coming from the small lamps that burned a muted, blue giving the room an ethereal feel. He quickly got to his feet, stumbling in the murky, half-lit room as he made his way to the inn's entrance. He quickly relieved himself reveling in the cool night air that felt wonderful against his skin which had grown uncomfortably warm in the small, stuffy inn. Guadosalam was quiet as always and even the sleepy inhabitants seemed to have all but disappeared from the trailing pathways above Tidus' head. As he listened to the oppressive silence that surrounded him a strange prickling sensation began to tingle around his neck. Had he not so recently been drilled in tuning his ears to the quietest and most imperceptible sounds that could suggest an immediate attack, he may not have heard the low twig snaps that sounded behind him. That, or he may have simply ignored the sounds, brushing them off as the noises accompanying some nocturnal animal. As his recent training had taught him to be more observant than that, he knew it was the sound of a man, most likely an assassin, sneaking up behind him. With a strange calm flooding his body, he brought his fists up to his throat just in time to catch the arm of the man that leapt on him from behind, attempting to grip him in a throttling hold. They struggled for only a moment before Tidus bent his knees, bringing his center of gravity lower than his attacker's. Using his previously raised fists, he grasped the man's forearm tightly and jerked himself forward using his rear end to dig into his attacker's stomach and threw him over his shoulder, leaving the man lying stunned on the ground before him. The man wore dark clothing, similar to Kaemon's, but Tidus also noticed a strange network of glowing blue veins that adorned the man's dark skin. Before he could become too engrossed in studying his stunned attacker, Tidus turned on his heel and belted into the inn calling Yuna's name as he went. He heard a loud crash as he stumbled inside, blinking furiously willing his eyes to adjust more quickly to the dark interior. Two of the floating ethereal lamps had been shattered and now the blue flames floated just above the ground. Strangely, they seemed not to burn the area around them and merely glowed more brightly now that they were not encased in their strange crystal containers. The light they gave off allowed Tidus to see the three silhouettes against the eastern wall of the inn that were Yuna and her two attackers. The two figures had Yuna pinned against the wall, one of them had a hand around her neck, the other was reaching for a blade that hung on his belt. Tidus rushed forward to help, but stopped as a sudden grunt of pain issued from the assassin that had lost his grip on Yuna's throat as the heel of her palm crashed mercilessly into his chin pushing him sideways and away from herself. The assassin careened backwards, clutching his face. Yuna turned to the other attacker, ducking to avoid a slash from his blade and using her momentum to step behind him. She then slammed her fist into where Tidus had learned his kidney was. The woman, Tidus realized it was a woman from her high pitched cry of pain, crumpled to the ground in a defenseless heap. Yuna whirled to face her other attacker who had recovered from the blow she had lain on him and sent two quick jabs at the man's throat. He blocked her first punch and caught the second one, gripping her wrist tightly and twisting it behind her back. Yuna was far from beaten however and she stepped backward, driving her foot into the man's legs making him stumble. She then twisted quickly to the right, forcing him to relinquish his hold on her arm, and knocked him to the floor with a well-aimed kick to the temple.

She looked up at Tidus who was staring at her in admiration and ran towards him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the entrance to the inn, "Run!"

Large droplets of rain pelted them as they dashed from the inn. Over the dull roar of the water, Tidus could hear countless sets of feet pounding after them in hot pursuit. For a moment Tidus considered turning to fight, but thought better of it was lightning flashed across the sky, blinding him. He kept a tight grip on Yuna's hand as his vision now consisted of multiple glowing dots and the occasional giant shadow that was a tree trunk he narrowly avoided colliding with. The pounding footsteps were coming closer and there was a sudden shout from Yuna as her hand was ripped violently from his own. He cried out her name but it was covered by another flash of lightning followed by a deep, rolling bellow of thunder. Panic tore through him as the aftershock of the lightning died and the forest once again grew terrifyingly dark. The sounds of men giving chase were everywhere but he could not hear the telltale signs of fighting that should have come from the direction Yuna had disappeared. Nonetheless, he began to run the way he thought she had gone, narrowly avoiding heavy trunks of the trees as he stumbled along, shouting her name. Suddenly a new noise joined the cacophony of thunder and lightning. It was a sharp whistling noise as if something were flying very quickly through the air. Tidus immediately discovered that this was, in fact exactly what the noise was, as a large throwing knife made its way through the trees with deadly precision, slicing a long, bloody path from his temple to his cheek. He did not even register the pain as horror gripped him. Even in the darkness it seemed that the assassins retained their deadly accuracy. Unless he could lose them in the trees, he would be hopelessly outnumbered. He spun on his heel, feeling his ankle wrench as he swiftly changed direction and began pelting away from the footsteps and into the trees. His ankle twinged each time he took another pounding footstep, but he did not stop. He dodged back and forth between the trunks, twisting and turning, desperately trying to lose his pursuers. When his breath was coming in ragged gasps and the trees had thinned to a thin sparse trunk every few yards, he allowed himself to stop and listen. He could hear nothing beyond the hammering of the rain but that thought did nothing to soothe him. He took in his new surroundings. To his horror, the tree cover had disappeared, leaving nothing but a sprawling, rocky wasteland peppered with large, stone towers that glowed bright red whenever a stray bolt of lightning struck the top. Tidus did not return to the woods, hoping against all hopes that the assassins would be too frightened of the threat of a lightning strike to follow him out into the open. He dashed as fast as his weak ankle would permit to the nearest cluster of rocks where he ducked into a natural cave that the boulders formed. As he sat there shuddering with cold, he allowed himself to realize the horrible truth. Yuna had been taken. He was alone. And he had no idea what to do next.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's it, woot for cliffhangers. I just wanted to say also that I will not be posting the next chapter until I get at least 6 reviews! What my readers think is very important to me and actually helps to inspire me for the continuation of the story. Review whatever! Tell me you hate it, tell me you love it, tell me what I could've done better, what you want to see in the story etc etc..But six review pls, cmon its not that many! :)**

**Much love**

**Fuzz**


End file.
